Jamie Kirk
by yaoidarkness16
Summary: We all know the story of James Kirk, but have you ever wondered if the Captain was a woman? The Enterprise with a lady Captain is rather different… especially around her First Officer. How will the voyages of the Starship Enterprise be handled?
1. This Side of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

**I've recently been watching Star Trek episodes for the first time and this one was one that I've immmensely enjoyed. So I was thinking 'hmm, what would happen if Kirk was a woman' and thus this was born. And if you've read or seen any of my other fanfictions I've recently been doing many fem fanfictions. Enjoy!**

**|Story— Jamie Kirk|**

**|Chapter One— This Side of Paradise|**

_Captain's log, stardate 3417.3. We thought our mission to Omicron Ceti Three would be an unhappy one. We had expected to find no survivors of the agricultural colony there. Apparently, our information was incorrect._

The group of six stared at the people just casually living there. They approached them and were quite friendly about everything. Though, she could see the confusion on their face… probably because it's been years since they've seen other people or maybe because the Captain was a female. No one would ever know….

"We haven't seen anyone outside our group for four years since we left Earth. We've been expecting someone for some time. Our subspace radio didn't work properly, and I'm afraid we didn't have anyone who could master its intricacies."

"Actually, Mr. Sandoval, we didn't come here because of your silent radio," she said with her arms crossed over her chest.

He was still happy none the less, rarely did anything upset him… ever.

"It makes little difference, Captain. You're here. We're happy to see you. Come, let me show you our settlement."

He left with his friends around the corner. They just blinked at their retreating forms. That wasn't what they were expecting at all and it confused them deeply. They were expecting rotting corpses, but instead found alive human beings.

"On pure speculation, just an educated guess, I'd say that man is alive," McCoy teased.

Jamie rolled her eyes with an amused smirk. Bones' sarcasm may be refreshing, but they did have a pressing matter to attend to. Why were these people alive?

"Captain, this planet is being bombarded by Berthold rays, as our reports indicated. At this intensity, we'll be safe for a week if necessary. But—"

"But these people shouldn't be alive," she finished his sentence.

"Is it possible that they're not?"

Was he suggesting that all of that was merely an illusion? A figment of their imagination? That, in fact, these people were dead and that what they interacted with was merely a memory of what these people once were? Ridiculous.

"You shook hands with him, Jamie. His flesh was warm, he's alive. There's no doubt about that," McCoy said.

"There's also no question of the fact that Berthold rays are incontrovertibly deadly. There's no miracle connected with it, Doctor, you know that. No cures, no serums, no antidotes. If a man is exposed long enough, he dies."

Yes, Spock's explanation was _wonderfully_ logical. All of them should be dead… including the plants and the animals. However, standing around and discussing it wasn't going to do anything to move things along.

"Gentlemen, we're debating in a vacuum. Let's go get some answers."

All of them followed her lead and thus following Sandoval. He lead them into a small and old fashioned home. Then he further lead them into a drawing room where it's beautifully classic.

"There are two other settlements, but we have forty five colonists here."

"What was the reason for the dispersal?"

"We felt three groups would have better potential. If disease were to strike one group, the others would be less likely to be affected. You see, Omicron is an ideal agricultural planet. We determined not to suffer the fate of expeditions that went before us."

Then entered a beautiful young woman in a lavender shirt and green overalls. Immediately she and Spock recognized each other, but the others— other Sandoval— didn't know who she was. Jamie raised one eyebrow and narrowed the other when she made herself known to the rest.

"Elias," Leila said.

"Leila, come meet our guests. This is Leila Kalomi, our botanist and this is Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy, Mr. Spock," he said happily.

"Mr. Spock and I have met before. It's been a long time."

He couldn't look her in the eyes or the face for that matter. What she said to him many years ago still made him uncomfortable, but she wasn't. She still loved him and had hope….

"Mr. Sandoval, we do have a mission here: examinations and tests."

Sandoval said, "By all means, make them. I think you'll find our settlement an interesting one. Our philosophy is a simple one: that men should return to a less complicated life. We have few mechanical things here. No vehicles, no weapons. We have harmony here, complete peace."

"We'll try not to interfere with your work," she said with a pleasant smile.

She turned to leave since she wished to inspect the place a little further. That entire place just befuddled her and the rest of her crew.

"Make yourselves at home, ladies and gentlemen," Sandoval said generously.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

The young woman entered the room wondering how the examination was going with her Medical Officer. She leaned up against the barn wall with her arms crossed and her legs crossed at the ankles.

"Anything?" She asked.

"I've examined nine men so far, varying in ages from twenty-three to fifty-nine. They're all in perfect condition… text book responses: hearts, lungs, excellent; coordination, excellent; and reflexes, excellent. If there are many more of them, I could throw away my shingle."

Her communicator beeped softly, so she placed a finger up to signal that she was about to answer it and wasn't going to respond to Bones yet. She flicked it open with a roll of her wrist and answered the device.

"Kirk here."

"Spock here, Captain. There seems to be a total absence of life on the planet with the exception of the colonists and various types of flora."

"Sulu had the same observation. Any explanations?"

She began twirling her hair with her other hand since she had nothing else to do with her other hand. She tended to do that often. Plus, she began to get annoyed by the unexplained mystery going on the planet.

"Not at the moment, ma'am. I am conducting various tests with the tricorder, but results are inconclusive."

"Very well, continue investigations. Kirk out."

"No animals, that's peculiar," McCoy said.

He over heard her conversation, but she didn't mind… it wasn't a personal call or anything like that.

"Yes, especially in view of the fact that the records for this expedition indicate that they did have some for breeding and food purposes. Apparently, none of them survived."

"I'd like to see the medical records on the expedition."

She smiled, "Yes, I thought you might."

She handed over a computer disc for him. Then suddenly, Sandoval entered the barn seeing as he was searching for Jamie. He wanted to show her all these places to her, secretly wanting her to join their settlement and planet's population.

"Captain, I've been looking for you. You haven't seen our fields and crops and I'd like to show you and the Doctor what we've accomplished here."

"I'm afraid I'll have to bow out. I have to continue with these medical examinations. However, if I find everyone else's health to be as perfect as yours—"

"— He promised to throw away his shingle."

She smiled at the humor. However, Sandoval's expression didn't change since he looked hypnotically happily. It kind of creeped out Jamie and McCoy.

"You'll find no weaklings here, Captain."

He led her to a field to one of the main sources of life there. Her blue eyes scanned the area calculatingly.

"This is the reason, Captain, this soil will grow anything we plant in it. It's a perfect world. We have a moderate climate, and moderate rains all year round. It gives us all we need, it is perfect."

She crossed her arms over her chest as she inspected the soil. What did they use miracle grow fertilizer, emphasis on _miracle_? It was ridiculous. None of it should be possible.

"Pardon me, Captain, biology report ready, ma'am," Leslie said.

"I have work to attend to myself, Captain,"

He left them. She scrutinized him for anything odd before her eyes flicked back over to her lieutenant.

"Go ahead, Lieutenant."

She immediately began to speak, "I heard Sandoval saying they could grow anything here. That's true, ma'am. They've got a variety of crops in: grains, potatoes, beans."

"Make your point," she said and her voice per usual was dripping with authority.

"Well, ma'am, for an agricultural colony, they have actually very little acreage planted. There's enough to sustain the colony, but very little more."

"It's like a jigsaw puzzle all one color, no key to where the pieces fit in. Why?"

Soon, Jamie was brought out of her thoughts and was alerted to her beeping communicator. She jumped very slightly at the sound before she opened it with a simple flick of her wrist. She placed her other hand on her hip to do something with it.

"Kirk here."

"This is McCoy, Jamie, I think you'd better get back here."

"Trouble?" She asked.

She didn't even bother to notice her lieutenant evacuate her proximity. It didn't really matter all that much.

"No, but I'd like you to see this for yourself."

"On my way."

Jamie arrived at farmhouse were her best friend McCoy was at. She stood there in front of him. She talked to him to get the report on the inhabitants health.

"Sandoval's medical record, four years ago when the expedition left Earth. He registered scar tissue on his lungs from lobar pneumonia suffered when he was a child. No major operations, but there was an appendectomy. Received all required inoculations, et cetera," he said.

"What's so strange about that?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him. It seemed like everything was just fine to her. It wasn't like somebody was dying.

"Nothing, but I examined that man no more than two hours ago. You know what his readings were? Perfect, perfect, and perfect. Just like everyone else I've examined here."

"Instrument malfunction?"

"No, I thought of that and tested it on myself. It accurately recorded my lack of tonsils and those two broken ribs I had once. It did not record the scar tissue on Sandoval's lungs, but it did record a healthy appendix where one was supposedly removed."

That was weird. Something was obviously wrong with the people there and it was getting weirder and weirder.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

Spock kneeled in front of the plants and general basic life forms. It was nothing like he had encountered in his dealing with life. It confused him deeply as to how life flourished.

"Nothing, not even insects and yet your plants grow and you've survived exposure to Berthold rays."

"That can be explained," she said.

She didn't want to explain it though. She didn't want to discuss science. She had other things on her agenda.

"Please do."

"Later."

"I have never understood the female capacity to avoid a direct answer to any question."

He thought of his captain, she was a master at it when it came to avoiding questions that were deeply personal or something that she _really_ didn't want to answer. She was usually successful at it, but Spock would catch and reintroduce the topic… only if it was logical or necessary. Everyone knew how Spock was.

"And I never understood you, until now. There was always a place in here where no one could come. There was only the face you allow people to see. Only one side you'd allow them to know."

"I would like to know how your people have managed to survive here."

He was treating the situation like how McCoy would pester her when trying to get their Captain to reveal something a little bit scandalous.

"I missed you."

She evaded

"Logically, you should all be dead."

He kept pressing on.

"If I tell you how we survived, will you try to understand how we feel about our life here? About each other?"

She was tired of the little banter between them and wanted to get to the point. She wanted desperately for Spock to be on the same sort of plane as her.

"Emotions are alien to me, I'm a scientist," he said coldly.

"Someone else might believe that… your shipmates, your Captain, but not me. Come."

Elsewhere, McCoy, Jamie, and Sandoval were in the drawing room. She sat on the wooden chair with her legs crossed and her hands folded on her kneecaps. Jamie looked at Sandoval in the eyes as she spoke to him.

"Mr. Sandoval, within the hour I've received orders from Starfleet Command to evacuate all personnel from this colony. Naturally, you'll inform your people to begin preparations. We will have accommodations for you aboard the Enterprise," she said.

"No."

She narrowed her eyes at him and scoffed, "It's not an arbitrary decision on my part. I have my orders and I _must_ abide by them."

It was true. There wasn't any room for compromise and she wasn't the one that made those decisions and it really annoyed her when people wouldn't listen to what she _had_ to do.

"Captain, it's entirely unnecessary. We're in no danger here."

"We've explained the Berthold rays to you and their effect. Can't you understand?" McCoy tried.

"Doctor, how can I make you understand? Your own instruments have shown that we're all in perfect health. We've had no deaths here."

That seemed too unreal to be true. The two friends exchanged looks. Jamie and McCoy knew something was amiss and that didn't sit well with them.

"What about your animals?"

"We're vegetarians."

"That doesn't answer my question, sir. Why did all your animals die?" She asked with her arms crossed.

He was obviously being evasive and trying to avoid telling them what kept them alive and dying from the rays. It annoyed her.

"Captain, you stress very unimportant matters. We will not leave."

Meanwhile, Spock and Leila approached the source of the happiness and the life that grew without the essentials in that particular ecosystem. Of course, Spock would follow Leila if it meant answers. They were almost there. The grass was brown and dry, but the pink plants grew.

"It's not much further."

"You've not yet explained the nature of this thing."

"Its basic properties and elements are not important. What is important is it gives life, peace, love," she sighed.

"What you're describing was once known in the vernacular as a happiness pill. And you, as a scientist, should know that that's not possible."

A happiness pill or narcotic wouldn't grant life to grow without animals, insects or the little things that no one really considers. It wouldn't be possible on Earth… or any known planets.

"Come, I was one of the first to find them… the spores."

"Spores?" Questioned Spock.

The two of them arrived at the pink plants and Spock was about to inspect it. Then suddenly the pink plants shot little white seeds at him. Spock clutched his head and collapsed to the ground in pain. Soft and painful groans escaped him.

"No," he hissed in pain.

"It shouldn't hurt," she said blissfuly.

"No, I can't. Please, don't!" Spock exclaimed.

It continued to cause him severe pain to his mental facilities as Leila was still confused. She wasn't concerned, the spores took those kinds of emotions away.

"Not like this, it didn't hurt us."

"I am not like you."

Suddenly the pain was gone. His hands were removed from his temples and it was like he was breathing fresher air in his lungs and he began to appreciate things he wouldn't normally appreciate.

"Now… Now, you belong to all of us and we to you and there's no need to hide your inner face any longer. We understand," she said placing her delicate hand against his face.

"I… I love her. I can _love_."

She removed her hand from his face. That wasn't the reaction or words she was expecting from the man she told she loved six years prior. However, none the less she was elated for the fact that he was showing emotion and acting happily around her. Though, she would be lying if she told somebody that she wasn't curious about who this 'her' was and didn't feel a twinge of jealousy.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

_Captain's log, supplemental. We have been ordered by Starfleet Command to evacuate the colony on Omicron Three. However, the colony leader, Elias Sandoval, has refused all co-operation and will not listen to any arguments._

The Captain and the Medical Officer talked to the leader of the settlement. She had some things to clear up with the annoyingly happy man. Her arms were crossed over her chest as McCoy stood with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Sandoval?" She questioned.

"Captain, your arguments are very valid, but they do not apply to us."

"You're being unreasonable," she said leaning up against the fence.

"Well, nevertheless. Excuse me."

She wasn't going to sit there and take that from that guy. She was given orders and she dammit all she was going to go by them. Jamie wasn't the kind of woman to let someone push her aside or walk all over her.

"Excuse me. My orders are to remove all the colonists and that's exactly what I intend to do with or without your help."

"Without, I should think."

"Would you like to use a butterfly net on him, Captain?" McCoy said in an amused tone.

She sighed heavily. It was a pain in the ass, these people just didn't understand. However, she wasn't incapable of making jokes in slightly stressful situations… she was a free spirited person.

"No, I think we'll use a—"

Sulu interrupted, "Captain, we've checked out everything. It all seems normal, except for the absence of any animals."

"We have orders to evacuate all colonists to Starbase Twenty Seven. I want landing parties to co-ordinate the colonists and prepare them for transport up to the ship. We'll need extra accommodations aboard. Where's Mr. Spock and Mr. DeSalle?"

"We haven't seen them since we began our check," Sulu told her.

McCoy said, "DeSalle said he was going to examine some native plants he found. Did Spock call in at all?"

"No, he didn't," she said getting out her communicator. "Spock? See to the landing parties, would you, Mr. Sulu?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Sulu left her proximity with several other red shirts with him. She closed her eyes briefly before she went back to her communicator.

"Spock?" She said again.

Back in the pasture, Spock and Leila were lying against the soft blades of grass as they looked up to the sky. It was like a dream. The clouds trailed on in mysterious shapes, the sky a glorious blue, and the grass was so soft it was like the comfiest mattress.

"That one looks like a dragon. Do you see the tail and the dorsal spines?" He said pointing.

"I've never seen a dragon," she said wistfully wondering if he'll tell her a story.

"I have on Berengaria Seven, but I've never stopped to look at clouds before. Or rainbows. You know, I can tell you exactly why one appears in the sky, but considering its beauty has always been out of the question."

It was true. Aesthetics never crossed his mind because it was illogical to him. However, now it wasn't like that; it was as if his eyes were open for the first time and the world was a beautiful place to enjoy.

"Not here," she smiled and picked up the communicator on the ground, "I think it may be your Captain."

Spock took it and opened it listlessly.

"Spock!" Jamie said in annoyance since that wasn't the first time she tried to get ahold of him

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Spock, is that you?" She said incredulously.

She and McCoy were absulutely shocked at the way the half-Vulcan addressed her. He was _always_ formal, logical, and well spoken. All she could do was stare with a slightly open mouth. Her friend wore a similar expression.

"Yes, what do you want, Jamie?"

"Where are you?" She scoffed. "And while I consider you a friend you better stop calling by my first name when we're on duty."

"I don't believe I want to stop calling you that, Jamie," he said with a light and airy tone to his voice.

"Mr. Spock, I don't know what you think you're doing or why you find it necessary to call me that, but this is an order," her voice became rather vicious. "Report back to me at the settlement in ten minutes. We're evacuating all colonists to Starbase Twenty Seven."

McCoy had to place a hand over his mouth to cease his laughter. He found it rather amusing that his Captain was getting a bit hysterical and Spock was quite out of character for an unknown reason. He was still worried, of course.

"No, I don't think so," he said still making grass angels alongside Leila. "I want you to come here instead, Jamie. You come instead."

"You come instead, what?" She said hissing like a snake in the communicator with her hand on her hip.

"You come instead, ma'am," he said in a sing song-y voice with a hint of mockery.

Her face flushed immediately for many different reasons: anger, embarassment, and she would never admit this— not even to her best friend, Bones— but a little bit of flattery. She had never been treated that way by her First Officer and since he treated no one in such says it really threw her off.

"Spock, report to me immediately, at the settlement!" She snapped.

Her First Officer dropped his communicator carelessly as he and Leila continue to make grass angels. However, he didn't hang up. That was good for the Captain, so that she could try to regain his attention once more.

"Spock? Acknowledge. Spock," she said with a sigh of annoyance. Then she spoke to her best friend, Bones. "The frequency is open, but he doesn't answer."

"That didn't sound at all like Spock."

She detected the amusement in his tone. She didn't like it, so she decided to turn the tables and reverse the situation. She had always been rather gifted with that annoying yet useful trait of hers.

"No, I thought you said you might like him if he mellowed a little," Jamie smirked.

McCoy said defensively, "I didn't say that."

"Mhm, you surely did say so, Bones," she said playfully.

"Not exactly, he might be in trouble."

It seemed that with the complete change in character for Spock had temporarily distracted her from the true issue. Spock might have been in danger. She bit her bottom lip lightly out of annoyance and guilt.

"Yes, take over the landing party detail and start getting those colonists aboard," she said beginning to leave the settlement with her communicator still open.

"How will you find Spock?" McCoy asked curiously.

She stopped briefly to answer his question. For some reason, she could feel her lower stomach tightening in anticipation at confronting Spock… her friend.

"The frequency is open. It'll act as a homing device. Contact DeSalle. Have him meet you here. Make sure the landing party work in teams of two. I don't want anybody left alone down here."

The searching party were in a pasture of beautiful flowers, trees, and blue skies. Soon enough, they found the communicator and heard laughter. Spock was hanging upside-down from a branch of a nearby tree. Her blue eyes blinked rapidly and her mouth fell open slightly.

"Spock," she cleared her throat. "Mr. Spock."

She and the crew members she had with her ran down the pasture and over to the tree. They still couldn't believe he was dangling from a tree like a damn monkey. She blinked at his smiling a few times before she said something.

"Mr. Spock, are you out of your mind? You were told to report to me at once."

"I didn't want to, Jamie. I wanted you here instead, honey," he said.

"Honey?I don't care what has happened to you while you were gone, but I will not put up with that kind of disrespect!" She said in exasperation before she corrected herself. "Kalomi, you'll have to come back to the settlement and prepare to transport up to the ship."

He hopped off of the tree and grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. Her stomach tightened further in anticipation and annoyance. It was not often she was lifted and spun around like a five year old girl with her short gold colored dress whipping around. Eventually, Spock stopped and placed her back on her feet. Jamie tried to pull away, but his hands were still looped around her waist. It seemed that Mr. Spock here didn't know how to take a hint.

"There'll be no evacuation, honey, but perhaps we should go back and get you straightened out," he said happily as he hugged her to his chest.

It was more like she was pushed into his upper stomach and lower chest since the woman was only 5"4 and the half-Vulcan was 6"1. She made a grumbling sound of protest, this was not what she wanted from her good friend and First Officer.

"Release me at once!" She told him as he kissed and stroked the top of her head. It seemed as if he had no intention of doing so. She addressed Sulu. "Mr. Sulu, Mr. Spock is under arrest and he's in your custody until we get back to the Enterprise! Let go, Mr. Spock or I shall use force!"

Jamie backed up quickly when Spock released her from his forced embrace. He was pouting from her obvious disdain. She then crossed her arms over her chest and tried to look 'captain-y', that meant she scowled heavily and wanted to look serious. The coil in her stomach tightened further….

"Very well. Come with me."

He approached her and looped an arm around hers. She narrowed her eyes and yanked her arm free from his. It wasn't hard since he wasn't using force and he was being gentle, but she wasn't…. This version of Spock was something that Jamie didn't like…, essentially because that wasn't truly her First Officer.

He lead all of them to a patch of pretty and colorful flowers. She backed and away from it, she didn't trust those plants. However, Sulu and the crew member with them didn't see an issue with it. Without, a moment of pause the plant sprayed its spores and directly hit the two of them.

"Ick, what is that?" Jamie said jumping back behind Spock to avoid the spores from touching her.

"Mr. Sulu understands, don't you, Mr. Sulu?" Spock said as she backed up from him.

"Yes, I see now. Of course we can't remove the colony, it'd be wrong."

Her eyebrows narrowed and her arms crossed once more. She didn't know what to make of the fact that slowly but surely her crew was turning on her and becoming nothing more than happy blobs in human form. It sickened her.

"I don't know what these plants are or how they work, but you're all going back to the settlement with me, and those colonists are going aboard the ship," she said sternly.

With that she walked off with her fists swaying in a forceful and authoritative fashion. She needed to find McCoy, so he could use something to counter act the effects of the plants. And hopefully help them.

"I can see the Captain is going to be difficult," Spock sighed before following her as if possessed.

The paster was barren as she marched up to the Medical Officer. Unknown to her Spock followed her; and the equipment, the crew, and the plants were up in the ship. None of that was pleasing her….

McCoy said in a thick southern drawl, "Ready to beam up. Hiya, Jamie baby! Hey, I've taken care of everything. All y'all gotta do is relax, doctors orders."

She scowled at the hand on her shoulder. Normally, she wouldn't have cared so much if McCoy was in his correct mind, but he wasn't. That was when she noticed all of the items McCoy had beamed up.

"How many of those did you beam up?" She said getting straight to the point.

"Oh, must be nigh onto a hundred by now."

An irritable sigh escaped her lips… especially at her best friend's nonchalant tone of voice. This was going to be difficult for the young woman. And to make things even more stressful for her, Spock showed up.

"Hello, darling," he said.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, his head rested at the top of her head, and his much warmer body was pressed against hers. Jamie's upper lip twitched in annoyance and she scowled heavily. She never did like it when someone without permission or warning would come up to her and touch her. It usually scared her from the surprise of it all or made her feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, how sweet…, young love," McCoy cooed kindly.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Mr. Spock release me at once."

He ignored her and therefore she proceeded to elbow him in the stomach. It knocked the wind out of him and he released her. Jamie then took a few steps away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't feel guilty, she told him to let her go and he didn't. Of course, I didn't help for the fact that McCoy was laughing in a listless fashion.

"Hey, Doc, I'm ready to energize. Everything okay with those plants?" The chief asked over the communicator.

"This is the Captain. Beam me up," she said with a slightly irritated tone.

"Well, sure, if you want."

She wasn't used to this casual interaction when it came to duty on her Enterprise. It frustrated her. That wasn't how you addressed the Captain of the ship and she didn't like it one bit.

"Sweetie, don't go," Spock said trying to grasp her arm.

"Hands off, okay? I'm going," then she saw the look on Spock's face and realized he wasn't going to let her go. She took a moment to recompose herself and then said sweetly with flirtatious batting eyes. "Could you go get me a lemonade? I'm kind of thirsty and I want something sweet when I get back down here."

It wasn't the first time she used her sexual prowess and seductiveness to get what she wanted. Normally, she wouldn't be genuine unless it was something that didn't involve the line of duty. Jamie didn't like doing this to her friend, Spock, but he left no other choice.

"Alright," he said.

He smiled and tried to go for a kiss, but she turned her face and his lips landed on her cheek. She tried to keep from scowling, but she ended up with an annoyed eyebrow twitch. She could only suppress so much frustration before some of it started leaking out. Jamie could feel Spock's pout against her sensitive cheek.

"I'll see you soon, sweetie," he said against her skin before he left.

Her arms crossed again and a long sigh escaped her lips. McCoy was already gone, so she didn't have to endure some little comment that would make her feel guilty.

"Energize."

She materialized in the transporter room and made her way to the bridge. Jamie walked over to the Communications Officer with authority in her stride. She wanted all of the mess that was going on to cease at once and that meant she would need back up. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Uhura.

"Lieutenant, put me through to Admiral Komack at Starfleet," she demands of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Captain, I can't do that."

"What do you mean, you can't do that. Follow standard procedure, that's an order," she told her sternly.

"Oh, I know it is, Captain, but you see, all communications are out."

"Out?"

"I short-circuited them, except ship to surface… we'll need that for a while. It's really for the best, Captain."

She was exasperated. How could her Communications Officer do that to her? If she wasn't so shocked she probably would have yelled at her and perhaps even slap her— and normally she didn't believe in unnecessary violence. However, she was still shocked by the audacity of it all and stood there with a slight scowl. Uhara left the Bridge. Jamie was trying to make the infernal contraption work, but to no avail Uhara effectively ruined the machine. Out of blind anger, she took plant and threw it across the room.

She took large deep breaths to calm herself. She needed to act professionally when she came into contact with her crew again. Although, they weren't making it easy on her. They were sabotaging and disobeying her. Eventually, Jamie calmed down and walked every to find her crew. She found them. The red shirts were in the transporter room.

"Get back to your stations. Get back to your stations," she commanded over and over again.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We're all transporting down to join the colony."

"I said get back to your station," she challenged and got in his face.

She had had enough of the disobedience from her crew. She was the Captain for goodness sake's and no one was doing as she told them to do. It would frustrate anyone.

"No, ma'am," he flinched somewhat at her completely serious blue eyes.

"This is mutiny, mister."

"Yes, ma'am, it is."

_Captain's log, stardate 3417.5. The pod plants have spread spores throughout the ship, carried by the ventilation system. Under their influence, my crew is deserting to join the Omicron colony, and I can't stop them. I don't know why I have not been infected, nor can I get Dr. McCoy to explain the physical-psychological aspects of the infection._

Over the communicator McCoy said, "I'm not interested in any physical-psychological aspects, Jamie baby. We all perfectly healthy down here."

"I've heard that word a lot lately, perfect. Everything's perfect."

"Yeah. That's right. That's just what it is," he continued in his southern drawl.

"I'll bet you've even grown your tonsils back," she said sarcastically.

She sighed in frustration. She wished her best friend and Medical Officer would act like himself and be a little professional. She wished _everyone_ would go back to being like their usual selves.

"Sho'nuf. Hey, Jamie baby, y'all ever have a real cold Georgia-style mint julep, huh?"

She sighed irritably, "Look, Bones, I need your help. Can you run tests, blood samples, anything at all to give us a lead on what these things are, how to counteract them?"

"Who wants to counteract paradise, Jamie baby? McCoy out."

"Bones! Bones! Bones!" She exclaimed angrily trying to get a hold of him and then snapped her communicator shut irritably.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

At the farmhouse, Spock was pouring tea. He looked like somebody told him a puppy was shot; it seemed as if Jamie had succeeded in ditching him. She told him that she wanted a lemonade and asked him if he could get it. After he left she immediately evacuated the area up in her ship and was up there for quite a long time. Spock got worried and wondered if she would ever come back.

"Anyways, almost the entire ship's complement has beamed down," Spock said with his hand muffling his words.

"I'm very pleased. The entire landing operation is proceeding quite well."

The man smiled; he enjoyed not talking about Jamie with Spock, for once. And speaking of the devil, Jamie stepped into the room. She immediately regretted it since a very hopeful and _happy_ Spock was in there. It creeped her out… it just seemed so unnatural for him.

"Oh no, not you again," she groaned in annoyance. "Anyway, where's McCoy?"

"He went off to create something called a mint julep. That's a drink, darling. Would you like one when he's finished?"

"N— eep!" She squeaked.

Spock looped an arm around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. Her body went rigid and her eyes were wide. She felt his nose take whiffs of the back her neck's scent. She could've sworn she felt and heard a soft rumbling purr. Immediately, her smaller hands (in comparison) tried to break his free, but it was futile.

"I missed you and you smell like candy apples," he informed her.

"Why do I find myself saying this so much?" She said irritably. "But, 'release me at once', Mr. Spock."

Spock had no intention of letting her go as he nuzzled his face in the back of her neck, continued to enjoy her scent, and even occasionally kissed the skin there. Jamie, of course, tried to break free as she kept from squirming and making small noises of enjoyment…. She would never admit aloud, but the feeling such warm skin pressed against her whilst doing sweet little nothings to her, felt glorious, and it didn't help when knowing that the stoic First Officer was doing that.

"Captain, why don't you join us?"

"In your own private paradise?" She tried to sound like she wasn't sitting pretty on her First Officer's lap as he took in her scent and kissed the back of her neck.

"The spores have made it that."

"Where did they originate?"

She tried to look professional, like she was grilling a suspect in a police office. However, sitting on the lap of her friend Spock proved to be difficult… especially when he was doing things only lovers do to each other.

"It's impossible to say. They drifted through space until they finally landed here. You see, they actually thrive on Berthold rays. The plants act as a repository for thousands of microscopic spores until they find a human body to inhabit," he told her right behind her ear.

She tried to keep her breath from hitching, but never the less there was a small hitch to it. She even shivered. It felt wonderful since it had been so long since she had a lover… that was what she told herself.

"In return, they give you complete health and peace of mind."

"That's paradise?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"We have no need or want, Captain."

She scowled at the response and thought on that particular subject. It seemed way too invasive and too good to be true to be paradise. She had always found paradise to be associated with free will.

"It's a true Eden, darling. There's belonging and love…."

"No wants. No needs. We weren't meant for that, none of us. Man stagnates if he has no ambition, no desire to be more than he is."

She crossed her arms over her chest when she said that. She meant what she said. Jamie was the kind of woman who stuck by her words no matter what the circumstance was.

"We have what we need," the other man countered.

"Except a challenge."

"You don't understand, honey, but you'll come around sooner or later. Join us. Please."

"I'm going back to the ship. I mean it, now let me go, Mr. Spock, and for the last time… stop calling me those little pet names!"

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

All the panels were lit, the lights were on, but nobody was home except one. And that would be the Enterprise's Captain. She was not used to the ship being so bare. It was usually filled with life.

"Engineering? Scotty? Biochemistry lab? Security? Is there anyone on board? This is the Captain."

She sat in her chair with a leg crossed over the other and her hands folded over her kneecaps. She sighed loudly as she was searching for inhabits on her ship, her one true love. It was depressing.

_Captain's log, stardate 3417.7. Except for myself, all crew personnel have transported to the surface of the planet. Mutinied. Lieutenant Uhura has effectively sabotaged the communications station. I can only contact the surface of the planet. The ship can be maintained in orbit for several months, but even with automatic controls, I cannot pilot her alone. In effect, I am marooned here. I'm beginning to realise just how big this ship really is, how quiet. I don't know how to get my crew back, how to counteract the effect of the spores. I don't know what I can offer against paradise._

Suddenly, the beautiful and budding pink blossom sprayed its spores, hitting Jamie right in the face and chest. Peace and tranquility rushed through her being…. It enveloped her in a warm and tingly sensation. Now, all the young woman wanted to do was share it with her First Officer… to share this tingling heat with him.

"Enterprise to Mr. Spock," Jamie cooed in her communicator.

"Yes, honey. What is it now?" He asked wondering why her tone changed into such a pleasant one.

"I've joined you. I understand now, I'll be with you shortly… forever and ever, my dear Spock."

Spock smiled. It seemed she finally understood and he would get what they now both wanted. He couldn't wait. He would be able to embrace her without her sharp elbows hitting him….

"Wonderful, Jamie. When will you beam down?"

"There are some things in my quarters I want to pack, but I _will_ be with you too shortly," she said softly.

She was blushing and twirling her hair like a giddy school girl waiting for her crush to meet up with her behind the school building to make out. She couldn't possibly wait to be down there in _paradise_.

"Good, I will meet you at the beam down point."

"Kirk out."

Jamie went into her captain's quarters packing her suitcase whilst humming a happy tune to herself. She was incredibly happy since she was about to be in paradise doing things and experiencing things she always wanted to. She couldn't wait. Then the captain entered the transporter room as she flinged her suitcase on the little circular pad there. She went over to the controls and an ugly truth dawned on her….

"No. No! I can't leave!" Jamie screamed. Then once she calmed down and regained her temporarily ragged breath another truth dawned on her. "Emotions. Violent emotions. Needs. Anger. Captain's log, supplemental: I think I've discovered the answer, but to carry out my plan entails considerable risk. Mr. Spock is much stronger than the ordinary human being. Aroused, his great physical strength could kill and gaining an upper hand on him with my training is slim. But it's a risk I'll have to take."

"Enterprise to Mr. Spock," she cooed like before, but this time she felt disgust for acting the way she did before.

"Spock here."

"It's Jamie."

"What's keeping you, darling? I've been waiting."

Jamie had to swallow in order to keep from vomiting up her caesar salad. Of course, earlier when Spock was being affectionate and generally trying to persuade her into staying and being with him and the settlement, she never showed signs of reciprocation. Jamie was under the influence of that plant, but it still made her feel guilty… and that coil in her gut tightened even further.

"I've been packing some things, and I realized there's some equipment here that we should have down at the settlement," she lied swiftly whilst telling herself that it was for the good of Spock and the others. "You know we can't come back on board once the last of us has left."

"Do you want me to beam up a party?"

She kept the nervousness out of her voice, barely, "No, I think you and I can handle it. Why don't you beam up now?"

"Ready to beam up, dear."

"Energizing."

She had a large metal bat to defend herself. She would be deeply stupid to not arm herself with _something_ seeing as a Vulcan… even a half-Vulcan was very dangerous when enraged. Spock materialized. And a look of confusion crossed his features at seeing his Captain acting so hostile.

"Is there something wrong, honey?" He asked.

Spock easily closed the distance between them with his long strides and embraced her. He was being very affectionate which still struck her as odd, even though that plant was to blame. Still, it was a very kind gesture to try and console her when she was clearly upset. It just made Jamie feel more guilty than before and that blasted coil in her stomach tighten.

She poked him hard in the chest with the metal bat which caused him to back up as she said angrily, "All right, you mutinous, disloyal, computerised, half-breed, we'll see about you deserting my ship!"

"The term half-breed is somewhat applicable, but computerised is inaccurate. A machine can be computerised, not a man."

He was still speaking logically to her, so he wasn't angry yet. It seemed that Jamie Tiffany Kirk had to step it up a notch much to her annoyance. She didn't like hurting people, she wasn't sadistic.

"What makes you think you're a man? You're an overgrown jackrabbit, an elf with a hyperactive thyroid," she said and she wasn't truly watching what she was saying.

"I love you. Honey, I don't understand as to why you are acting this way."

She evaded his approach that time. And her heart began to pound in her chest against her ribs, her cheeks were painted bright red, and the coil tightens to an impossibly tight degree. She figured he was just attracted to her because of the spores…, but love? She didn't know how to feel about that, but she knew there was an overwhelming emotion swimming inside her.

"Of course you don't understand! You don't have the brains to understand, all you have is printed circuits. A machine couldn't understand love, you don't even know what feelings are."

"I damn well do, Captain, and I will not allow you to lecture me on the merits of emotion. Now, if you'll excuse me I am leaving," he said attempting to leave the Enterprise.

"What can you expect from a simpering, devil-eared freak whose father was a computer and his mother an encyclopedia?!" She shouted at his retreating back.

"My mother was a teacher and my father an ambassador," he was still speaking logically.

It seemed she still wasn't hitting below the belt. And she hated to do it, but she would have to be more vicious and hit him where it hurts. It hurt her heart to do so, but there was no other option.

"Your father was a computer, like his son, an ambassador from a planet of traitors. A Vulcan never lived who had an ounce of integrity!" She said viciously.

"Darling, please don't," he said trying to leave, but she grasped his arm in a vice grip.

"You're a traitor from a race of traitors. Disloyal to the core, rotten like the rest of your subhuman race, and you've got the nerve to confess your love to me and expect me to reciprocate!"

She was almost there. She could see his walls were crumbling from her onslaught of hurtful words that she _knew_ would cause any sane person to snap. Jamie even got in Spock's face. Though, she was just under a foot shorter than her First Officer, so even though she could only reach the beggining of his neck she was still intimidating. The woman could be scary if she wanted to be and sometimes the line of duty called for that.

"That's enough," he said unable to look her in her eyes.

"Do you honestly think that I would love you? You, a carcass full of memory banks who should be squatting in a mushroom, instead of passing himself off as a man?! You belong in a circus, Spock, not a starship. You should be right next to the dog-faced boy."

Spock grabbed the metal bat and snapped it in half. It was so sudden it caught Jamie by surprise. She squeaked when he grabbed her and threw her across the room like a rag doll. Spock was advancing quickly and she tried to evade him, but he easily pinned her to the wall. She was frightened because it was obvious that Spock was still severely enraged. However, something in the next moment happened that she didn't think would ever happen in a million years and she felt like the coil in her stomach burst free in that moment in explosion of pleasure: … he kissed her.

She tried her very hardest to escape as she was still clearly shocked. However, he effectively pinned her to the the wall. His legs kept hers immobilized and her wrists were beginning to bruise from the pressure. She made a sound of discomfort because of the inescapable situation.

But Spock was still severely pissed off and it showed through the raw way he kissed Jamie. She let her eyes fall shut, for lack of knowing what else to do. His savage kisses were bruising her lips and they could both feel it. However, at the moment he didn't care… he was still beyond angry. And when she wasn't responding to his assault he growled angrily. When the sound only made her stiffen, he used the pressure of his kiss to part her lips forcefully. It parted her mouth slightly. That was more than enough….

Spock's tongue plunged through forcing a gasp from Jamie. His tongue was slightly different and his mouth was unbearable hot. Motivated by the noises she was soon making his tongue continued to invade every available inch of her open mouth. Finally he moved his tongue against hers. It was a suggestive motion, his tongue thrusted in and out of her mouth. She was barely able to keep up, her own tongue being pushed and pulled wherever he saw fit. She was dizzy from the forceful actions. But she welcomed the light-headed feeling. It went so well with her First Officer's tongue in her mouth. Jamie moaned, eyes shut tightly. Spock pulled away, a string of saliva briefly keeping the two connected.

She was breathless, her face flushed, and her lips bruised as she said, "Had enough? I didn't realize what it took to get under that thick hide of yours. I must say—"

"You did that to me deliberately," Spock said still panting softly.

He let her go and she slid to the floor with her legs bent at the knees and to her sides. Unfortunately, that light headed feeling caused her limbs to turn to jelly. Her chest was heaving as she regained her breath, it seemed that the half-Vulcan could his breath longer than full-blooded humans. She didn't mind any of it though….

"Believe me, Mr. Spock, it was painful in more ways than one," she said touching her bruised lips and wrists gingerly.

"The spores, they're gone. I don't belong anymore."

"You said they were benevolent and peaceful. Violent emotions overwhelm them, destroy them. I had to make you angry enough to shake off their influence. That's the answer, Mr. Spock. I never meant—"

Spock interrupts her and said, "That may be correct, Captain, but trying to initiate a brawl with over five hundred crewmen and colonists is hardly logical."

"I had something else in mind. Can you put together a subsonic transmitter. Something we can hook into the communications station and broadcast over the communicator?"

"It can be done."

"Good. Let's get to work."

"Captain, kissing… and bruising a fellow officer is a court martial offense."

She didn't really wish to talk about it. She found it incredibly awkward. Here, this half-Vulcan man got so angry with her under the influence of that special plant, he was not affectionate in the slightest, he wasn't emotional, and he wasn't physical. Plus, he said that he _loved_ her. She didn't know what to make of it….

"Well, if we're both in the Brig, who's going to build the subsonic transmitter?"

"That is quite logical, Captain."

The two friends were busy in trying to solve this planetary epidemic on the bridge. They fell into their usual steps on duty: she would make the decisions and Spock would advise her before the decisions were carried out.

"They'll not hear this, of course. It'll be more a sensation of feeling it."

"As though somebody had put itching powder on their skin," she said on the same same page as him.

"Precisely, it should begin to work on their nerves in a few minutes."

Everything had settled down and the Captain was alone with her First Officer. She couldn't look him in the eyes. She was avoiding moments like these, alone in his presence. She couldn't get her mind off of that powerful and searing kiss when he was around. Thus, she didn't wish to be around him.

"Captain," Spock began.

"Mr. Spock, I—"

"No, if I may, allow me to speak first. I cannot take back my actions and I do not excuse myself for them. I suggest we forget the whole matter and act as if it had never occurred. It would be the most logical course of action."

Act as if it never occurred? That would be easier said than done. She felt as if she could never forget how Spock easily over powered her and kissed her into submission. However, she couldn't think of a more logical solution especially with her brain effectively fried.

"I think that would be most wise," she said. "Your logic, like usual, is sound and I can't think of a better solution."

There was a pause between them and Jamie was the only one who felt the thick tension. She hoped it would clear up and she could effectively forget that moment and never think on it whenever the two of them interacted. She worked alongside him every day.

After the pause Jamie had something else to say, "But, I wish to make one thing perfectly clear, Mr. Spock. By now you understand you understand my personality, I stand by my word and never give up. So, no matter what happens or the circumstances surrounding that, you're still my friend. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to use the lady's room."

Spock watched as she left. Yes, he understood his Captain's personality, but she still surprised him. She, like most humans, had fluctuating attitudes and characteristics that went outside of his logical parameters. He just blinked and exited the room right behind her.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

"Enterprise. Spock here," Spock said.

They were on the bridge, not speaking. Kirk sat in her seat with her leg crossed, her back somewhat straight, and her hands folded on her knee caps. She was effectively ignored half-Vulcan… she was simply feeling far… far too akward.

"This is McCoy. Sandoval would like to talk to the Captain."

"Just a moment. They're all beginning to call in, Captain. Rather contritely, I should say. Sandoval wishes to speak to you."

"Put him on the speaker. Kirk here," she said not looking at Spock.

Elias said, "Oh, Captain, as I understood it, you were to transport us to Starbase Twenty Seven. We'll give you every cooperation."

"Start making preparations, Mr. Sandoval. We'll begin transporting your people aboard as soon as more of our crew checks in."

She desperately wished for space between herself and her First Officer. Spock might not have felt the awkwardness, but she did. She wanted some time away from him because whenever she looked at him all she could remember was his enraged face and that kiss….

Later, when everyone was back on duty, Jamie, McCoy, and Spock talked to each other. Jamie was at peace. Her ship and crew are back to normal and the only issue she had was the weird tension she felt when around Spock. She figured that it was mostly alright. Either way, she was happy.

"Well, Jamie, I've just examined the last of the colonists, and they're all in absolutely perfect, perfect health. A fringe benefit left over by the spores."

"Good."

"Well, that's the second time man's been thrown out of paradise.

"No, no, Bones. This time we walked out on our own. Maybe we weren't meant for paradise. Maybe we were meant to fight our way through. Struggle, claw our way up, scratch for every inch of the way. Maybe we can't stroll to the music of the lute, we must march to the sound of drums."

"Poetry, Captain. Non-regulation."

She tried not to visibly stiffen. However, she felt tension sweep throughout her fairly petite body and was hyper aware of his presence. Of course, it simply creeped her out… and she had no clue what to do about it.

"We haven't heard much from you about Omicron Ceti Three, Mr. Spock," she said with a little bite of sarcasm.

"I have little to say about it, Captain, except that for the first time in my life I was happy…."

It seemed there was an upside and a downside to no emotions. The upside is that when life sucked you didn't have to feel bad about and just went through he motions. The downside was when life didn't suck horribly beyond the telling of it you didn't get to feel the powerful feelings of elation, passion and love…. Spock, however, didn't find it logical to feel things even if there was the temptation of feeling love.

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you've enjoyed this fanfic… man this was incredibly long. It will remain a oneshot unless you wish for me to do other episodes. If I do more chapters then you can expect it will take some time seeing as Star Trek episodes are about fifty minutes long on average and this fic is already at ten thousand words. **

**Anyway, **I sincerely hope all of you enjoy, follow, favorite, and review this fic. :—D****


	2. Amok Time

**Author's Note:**

**_|Thanking Guest Reviewers|_**

**—•Guest: Thank you, I'm glad you find it enjoyable. I always aim to please when it comes to FanFiction. I hope you continue to enjoy and keep up with this fic. That would be cool. :—D**

**|Chapter Two— Amok Time|**

Captain Jamie Kirk sighed in content as she eased into her chair. She was tired and a little worn out. It was one of those days, she just wanted to continue her rest in her comfy chair. It didn't seem like that much to ask for. Was it?

"Oh, Captain, can I have a word?" McCoy asked.

"Have a sentence even," she said playfully as she sat in her usual posture in her special chair.

He gestured for her to follow him and she did rather reluctantly. She had been on her feet all day and sitting on a comfy leather chair was very nice. She was not happy about that, but McCoy seemed urgent.

He chuckled dryly, "Right…, I've come here to talk about Spock. Have you noticed anything strange about him?"

Truth be told she wouldn't be able to. She had been avoiding Spock unless it was necessary to speak with him or interact with him. That encounter where she played tonsil tennis with her First Officer had her on edge and she couldn't look at him the same. It would be strange for her as a human to just dismiss it entirely and not have it instinctually cross her mind. It frustrated her that they couldn't discuss it and get passed it because Spock already dismissed it.

She cleared her throat and said, "No, not particularly. Why?"

"Well, it's nothing I can pinpoint without an examination, but he's become increasingly restive. If he were not a Vulcan, I'd almost say nervous. And for another thing, he's avoiding food. I checked and he hasn't eaten at all in three days."

She scoffed lightly, "That just sounds like Mr. Spock in one of his contemplative phases."

She didn't wish to discuss Spock and wanted to keep as much distance from him as much as possible unless it was apart of their mission. She felt the tension and the awkwardness, but the half-Vulcan didn't.

"Ms. Chapel," McCoy nodded to her.

"Dr. McCoy."

Jamie went to leave and get back to her duties because she was a very busy woman. Ain't nobody got time for small talk when their a Captain. She moved away effectively and hoped to sneak out of there.

"Captain," McCoy and Chapel said in unison.

She sighed loudly in annoyance before marching back to the doctor and the nurse.

"What's this?" She asked whilst pointing when her eyes drifted to what Chapel had in her hands.

"Oh," she said looking uncomfortable.

"Oh! Vulcan plomeek soup, and I'll bet you made it too. You never give up hoping, do you?" McCoy said kindly.

The woman continued to carry that tray and seemed embarrassed. Jamie didn't know the reason for that, usually the woman was always friendly and composed since she worked as a health care professional. However, this wasn't the case. Chapel tried to get some food over to Spock, but he refused. It seemed that even though her feelings weren't reciprocated— he had none to give— she was still hopelessly and helplessly devoted to him. Jamie never understood that concept; she was a very independent individual.

"Well, Mr. Spock hasn't been eating, Doctor, and I-I just happened to notice."

"It's all right. Carry on, Ms. Chapel."

Chapel turned around swiftly and rang the bell on Spock's quarters. The door opened and she entered. At that moment, Jamie _really_ didn't want to be there anymore.

"Bones, I'm a very busy lady," she said inching away from the hall.

"Jamie, when I suggested to Spock that it was time for his routine check-up, your logical, unemotional First Officer turned to me and said: 'you will cease to pry into my personal matters, Doctor, or I shall certainly break your neck.'"

She was shocked. That was totally uncharacteristic of her stoic First Officer and friend. The news ceased her inching toward the door way and caused her to give Bones an incredulous look.

"Spock said that?"

"What is this?!" All of them heard an enraged Vulcan.

The door to his quarters opened and Chapel rushed out with a shrill scream, just before the soup bowl smacked the opposite wall. The woman rushed over to and behind her Captain. Said Captain crossed her arms over her chest and scowled in confusion at the door and the man behind there, nonplussed.

Spock continued viciously, "Poking and prying! If I want anything from you, I'll ask for it!" Then he emerged from the door looking angry, but seeing Jamie there he deflated a little and almost looked self-conscious. He addressed her. "Captain, I should like to request a leave of absence on my home planet. On our present course you can divert to Vulcan with a loss of but two point eight light days."

She was speechless for a moment as Chapel straightened up from her grip on her. Jamie could see in her peripherals that tears streaked down the woman's face. It accumulated in making the Captain more flustered and enraged. Unlike most women they encountered Jamie wore her ovaries on the outside— figuratively speaking, of course— and wasn't a push-over in the purest sense. She wouldn't be able to be Captain if that wasn't true.

"Spock, what the devil is wrong with you?! You can't just terrorize my crew and break my items!" She said with her hands on her hips. "Now, apologize to Ms. Chapel and clean that up!"

Jamie figured why should she have to put up with somebody acting like a spoiled brat and breaking shit? Nobody pushed her around and to be honest it was one of the reasons she had trouble making female friends. Rarely, did they see it her way and thus it caused issues between potential friends.

"No, I shall not! It is undignified for a woman to play servant to a man who is not hers! I have made my request, Captain. All I require from you is that you answer it: yes or no."

With that said the door squeaked closed.

A little later on Jamie took a seat in one of the chairs in Spock's quarters. She tried to not look Spock in the eyes. It was an odd day that day. Spock wasn't acting like himself and now an awkward silence ensued as he paced frantically. It was even stranger since she had issues even getting him to permit her into his quarters— in order to play chess _of course_.

"All right, Spock, let's have it. I'm interested in your request for shore leave. In all the years—"

"You have my request, Captain. Will you grant it or not?"

She scowled in annoyance at him for interrupting her, "As I was saying in all the years that I've known you, you've never asked for a leave of any sort. In fact, you've refused them. Why now?"

She couldn't read him like she usually could. He was not acting very 'Spock-like' and, to her, he seemed to be on his man-period. However, he wasn't eating lots of chocolate and getting sad about everything. Jamie stifled her small noise of amusement since it was a serious situation and the joke wasn't voiced, so Spock wouldn't understand.

"Captain, surely I have enough leave time accumulated."

"Agreed, but that isn't the question, is it? If there's a problem of some sort, illness in the family—"

"No, nothing of that nature, Captain," he said easily interrupting her as he sat down tensely.

She could tell the very faintly green skin was pulled tight against the knuckles and his jaw was clenched tightly when he wasn't speaking. She could also tell he was obviously attempting to restrain something within himself, she assumed it was anger.

"Then since we're headed for Altaïr Six, and since the shore facilities there are excellent—"

"No! I must!" He said standing straight up. He realized his mistake and then said in a quieter and more even tone. "… I wish to take my leave on Vulcan."

"Spock, I'm asking you: …what's wrong?"

Without really a thought, more out of second nature, the young woman grasps his arm to show her concern and willingness to console. Dark brown eyes narrow at the seemingly delicate hand. She could tell he tensed even more so and she felt rather disappointed… she could feel a rift being wedged between their friendship. She removed her hand.

Spock said rather tensely and tersely, "I need rest. I'm asking you to accept that answer."

She sighed with her eyes closed before she brushed past him over to the communications systems to contact Sulu. Unknown to her, Spock's hands began to shake, so he clasped them together behind his back. He didn't want her to see him in such a weak state, it was degrading and she would demand him to tell her the cause and that would be even more degrading.

"Bridge. Helm."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Alter course to Vulcan and increase speed to warp four."

"Aye, ma'am."

She then moved back to her original position and headed to the door to leave her friend's quarters. She still felt the awkwardness between them, but she could feel some of it ebbing away.

"Thank you, Captain."

"I suppose most of us overlook the fact that even Vulcans aren't indestructible," she winked with a kind and playful humor.

She left and once the door closed behind her Spock collapsed into his sitting position on the bed. Both of his hands shook and he attempted to calm himself. However, the primal wellsprings inside him burned fiercely throughout his body causing his usual rational methods to crumble.

"No, We're not."

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

_Captain's log, stardate 3372.7. On course, on schedule, bound for Altaïr Six via Vulcan. First Officer Spock seems to be under stress. He has requested and been granted shore leave. Ship surgeon McCoy has him under medical surveillance._

The two friends were on the bridge. Jamie kept sneaking glances toward him and Spock kept looking straightforward with a clenched and tight jaw. She could tell he was barely containing whatever that he was holding back.

"Captain, something's coming in on the Starfleet channel. Priority and urgent, ma'am," Uhara said.

"Put it on audio over here, Lieutenant."

"Message complete, ma'am. Switching over."

"To Captain, USS Enterprise from Starfleet Sector Nine. Inauguration ceremonies, Altaïr Six, have been advanced seven solar days. You are ordered to alter your flight plan to accommodate, by order of Komack, Admiral, Starfleet Command. Acknowledge."

Spock tensed even further than before. He understood his Captain, he had worked for him for many years and felt he could accurately predict what she would do. That meant to him that he wasn't going to head to Vulcan.

"Lieutenant Uhura, acknowledge that message."

"Aye, aye, ma'am."

"Mr. Chekov, compute course and speed necessary for compliance."

Chekov said, "We'll have to head directly there at warp six, ma'am. Insufficient time to stop off at Vulcan."

She glanced over to Spock feeling a twinge of guilt, but she had her orders. She assumed that Spock was being unusually picky and could take his leave time on Altaïr. It had nice facilities and he can 'relax' as he so eloquently put it if he was so impatient to wait to get to Vulcan. Jamie figured Spock would forgive her and get over it.

"Head directly for Altaïr Six. Sailor's luck, Mr. Spock. Or, as one of Finagle's Laws puts it, 'Any home port the ship makes ill be somebody else's, not mine'. The new president of Altaïr Six wants to get himself launched a week early, so we have to be there a week early. Don't worry. I'll see that you get your leave as soon as we're finished."

She placed a hand on his shoulder and felt the skin beneath her skin jump and then tense. She took her hand away and felt a little discouraged; she felt the further rift in their friendship.

"I quite understand, Captain."

She gave him a small smile before the young woman stood and exited the bridge. Jamie headed to her quarters and locked it behind her. Jamie sunk to the floor and pulled her legs to her chest. Her eyes were narrowed as she breathed deeply. She was stressed out and wasn't really happy. It hurt to know that the friendship her friend _and_ First Officer was dwindling. That was the first time that Spock had requested leave time and because of her orders she could comply.

Suddenly, a happy and small smile graced her lips. She stood and approached the computer on the table. She pressed a little button.

"Bridge. Navigation."

Chekov appeared on the monitor she looked to. He was confused as to why she was smiling.

"Navigation. Chekov here."

"Mr. Chekov, how late will we arrive for the ceremonies if we increase speed to maximum and divert to Vulcan just long enough to drop off Mr. Spock?"

She wanted to be as flexible and helpful to Spock as she could. She was a reasonable person and she could compromise.

"I don't understand, Captain."

"How far behind schedule will diverting to Vulcan put us?" She reiterated.

"We're on course for Vulcan, Captain, as Mister Spock ordered."

That smile disappeared and a deep scowl set in on her normally pretty face. Now, _her_ jaw was clenched, _her_ pointed and long red nails curled into her palm, and _she_ tensed with anger. Nobody messed with her ship without her permission.

"Thank you, Mr. Chekov. Kirk, out," she said tightly.

She unlocked her door, marched over to the bridge, and saw her First Officer bent over one of the machines.

"Mr. Spock. Come with me, please," she said tensely. Spock followed reluctantly and once the doors shut them in she spoke again. "Deck five. You've changed course for Vulcan, Mr. Spock. Why?"

"Changed the course?"

He could tell she was restraining her anger. She didn't put up with shit like that, she enjoyed being the leader and didn't like it when people walked all over her. Spock doing that to her felt like he was walking all over her.

"Do you deny it?" She said crossing her arms over her chest and giving him the 'third degree burn' stare.

"No, No, by no means, Captain. It is quite possible."

"What do you mean 'it's quite possible'?" She was close to him, his trying to search his for answers.

"Captain, I accept on your word that I did it, but I do not know why, nor do I remember doing it," he said, she could tell from his posture that he was still restrained, horribly restraining himself.

"Alright, you're not making a lick of sense and I have important things to do, so—" she was cut off mid-sentence and walking away from him when a very warm and large hand grasped her wrist.

"Wait," he said. He closed the distance between them causing a look of confusion on her previously stern face. Then he grasped her shoulders and pulled her smaller form to him, his expression still neutral.

"Wh-what?!" She said, completely confused and caught off guard.

Then his arms encircled around her shoulders and back completely, fully hugging her to his body. Jamie was still shocked as to why Spock randomly embraced her when he had issues with a simple hand grasping his arm. She didn't even know what do with her arms and let them fall at her sides.

"Captain, I do not have long to live," he said next to her ear, causing a small tremor to go through her body.

She thought she was shocked when Spock hugged her, but now she couldn't even express the amount of surprise she was feeling at the moment. What did he mean he didn't have long to live?! Spock let Jamie pull back from him as her blue eyes wavered with undisguised emotion.

"What do you mean?" She said, voice hushed.

He seemed to have changed his mind on the matter, his eyes hardened over and tried to shut her out completely. He tried an amused smirk— which of course confused her further— attempting to escape the situation.

"It was merely… what you Humans call a 'joke'," he began, her eyes narrowed and an angered expression crossed her features. "It seemed that—"

He was cut off because a her hand smacked him right across the jaw. Hard. His cheek was turned and greened as her breathing became elevated. His expression didn't change, he supposed he deserved it.

"I… I _hate_ jokes like that!" She exclaimed, face flushed in embarrassment. Then she said with a slightly calmer tone. "I order you to report to Sickbay."

"Sickbay?" He questioned.

"Complete examination, McCoy's waiting. And Mr. Spock, do not _ever_ make a joke like that again, that's an order."

When Spock got off the turbolift he did exactly as he was commanded. He wandered into Sickbay in a little bit of a daze. It was because his emotional barriers and needs came rushing to the surface causing him to hug his Captain. He confessed that he was indeed dying, but he chickened out, not wanting to tell her about his most guarded and embarrassing secret. It was far too embarrassing. If it wasn't about that particular subject he would inform Jamie, but he cannot.

"Come in, Spock. I'm all ready for you," McCoy said ushering him in.

"My orders were to report to Sickbay, Doctor. I have done so and now I'll go to my quarters."

He turned sharply and attempted to exit the vicinity. However, McCoy grabbed his arm and ceased him from leaving. McCoy wasn't going to put up with that.

"My orders were to give you a thorough physical. In case you hadn't noticed, I have to answer to the same Commanding Officer that you do. Come on, Spock. Yield to the logic of the situation."

"Examine me, for all the good it'll do either of us."

McCoy could've sworn that was sarcasm.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

Jamie was up against her bed. Her legs were propped up against the head board as she looked up at the ceiling. It was one of those days. Spock hugged her, told her he was dying, then said it was a joke, and she ended up slapping him. He never acted that way. It left her in an unbelievably foul mood.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door, so she got up and straightened her dress. She looked through the peep hole and saw it was McCoy. She opened it. Then let him in.

"Jamie, you've got to get Spock to Vulcan," he said loudly as he shut the door rather forcefully.

"Shut up," she said, giving him a quietly angered look.

"No, if you don't get him to Vulcan within a week eight days at the outside, he'll die. He'll die, Jamie!"

Her heart practically dropped to her stomach. Die? So Spock wasn't lying, he was indeed dying and decided he wanted her at a distance after all, but she didn't see that and slapped him in the face. Guilt swirled in her gut. Jamie bit her bottom lip and scowled at the sadness that washed over her.

"Why must he die? Why within eight days? Explain."

"I don't know."

"What do you mean? You keep saying that. Are you a doctor, or aren't you?" She said getting furious.

It was ridiculous. How could McCoy not know that? He was a doctor and she needed Spock well and back to his usual state of mind and body.

"There's a growing imbalance of body functions, as if in our bodies huge amounts of adrenalin were constantly being pumped into our bloodstreams. Now, I can't trace it down in my biocomps. Spock won't tell me what it is. But if it isn't stopped somehow, the physical and emotional pressures will simply kill him."

"You say you're convinced he knows what it is?"

"He does, and he's as tightlipped about it as an Aldebaran Shellmouth. No use to ask him, Jamie. He won't talk."

She left and assumed McCoy would let himself out. Her only destination was to Spock to end whatever it was that was the problem. She wasn't going to have him die over something that she didn't have a clue about. She knocked on his door rather hard.

"Come."

She entered and he was about to book it, but she placed a hand up to signal him to stop. He wasn't going to evade the subject any longer according to her. She felt she deserved the truth.

"Stay. McCoy has given me his medical evaluation of your condition. He says you're going to die unless something is done. What? Is it something only your planet can do for you? Spock!" She grasped his hand and found the larger green tinted one to be shaking profusely. She released it and then spoke again. "You've been called the best First Officer in the fleet. That's an enormous asset to me. If I have to lose that First Officer, I want to know why."

She had to swallow to keep from choking up on her words. She honestly didn't know what she would do if Spock died. He was rather close to her almost as close to her as McCoy. She would be crushed.

"It is a thing no out-worlder may know except those very few who have been involved. A Vulcan understands, but even we do not speak of it among ourselves. It is a deeply personal thing. Can you see that, Captain, and understand?"

She stamped her foot in anger as she said, "No, I do not understand. Explain. Consider that an order."

"Captain, there are some things which transcend even the discipline of the service."

She sighed in deep annoyance as she collapsed into the seat across from the desk. She crossed one leg over the other and placed a hand on her forehead as she blinked slowly. Jamie was stressed and annoyed by the situation.

"Would it help if I told you that I'll treat this as totally confidential?" She said looking up at him.

Spock walked a short distance from her with his back facing her. The topic he was about to dive into was a very secret and deeply personal notion. She began to see that and she patiently waited for him to explain.

"It has to do with biology."

"What?" She said quirking an eyebrow.

She could tell he was incredibly uncomfortable. She was simply confused.

"Biology," Spock repeated stiffly.

"What kind of biology?"

"_Vulcan_ biology."

She stood. She walked over to him and remained behind him. She folded her arms behind her and one hand clasped her wrist. Her big blue eyes blinked at him with curiosity and confusion. Spock wasn't being clear.

"You mean the biology of Vulcans?" She then guessed. "Biology as in reproduction? …Well, there's no need to be embarrassed about it, Mr. Spock. It happens to the birds and the bees."

"The birds and the bees are not Vulcans, Captain. If they were, if any creature as proudly logical as us were to have their logic ripped from them as this time does to us…. How do Vulcans choose their mates? Haven't you wondered?"

"I guess the rest of us assume that it's done quite logically."

She tried to give him a kind smile as he turned around to face her. However, when it came to divulging one his deepest and most personal secrets… Spock could not lighten up whatsoever.

"No. No. It is not. We shield it with ritual and customs shrouded in antiquity. You humans have no conception. It strips our minds from us and it brings a madness which rips away our veneer of civilisation. It is the pon farr, the time of mating. There are precedents in nature, Captain. The giant eelbirds of Regulus Five, once each eleven years they must return to the caverns where they hatched. On your Earth, the salmon, they must return to that one stream where they were born, to spawn or die in trying."

"But you're not a fish, Mr. Spock. You're—"

"No. Nor am I a man. I'm a Vulcan. I'd hoped I would be spared this, but the ancient drives are too strong. Eventually, they catch up with us, and we are driven by forces we cannot control to return home and take a wife or die."

Take a wife and produce children? She didn't know why she felt a sense of dread. She assumed it was because she would lose her First Officer. She would have to a new one and she didn't want a new one. Jamie understood that Spock was the best at what he did. She inhaled and exhaled deeply through her nose before speaking.

"I haven't heard a word you've said and I'll get you to Vulcan somehow."

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

"Lieutenant, get me Admiral Komack at Starfleet Command, Sector Nine. Pipe it down to McCoy's office," Jamie said on the bridge as she sat on her chair.

"Starfleet Command, yes, ma'am."

Spock confined himself to solitude. He tried relaxing hobbies to soothe the burning blood rushing through his veins. He played his lyre and strummed it delicately as the music soothed the inner rage. Unfortunately, that tranquil activity was shattered when the monitor whistled.

"Communication to Mr. Spock, Lieutenant Uhura here. The Captain asked me to—"

"Let me alone! Let me alone!"

He pounded his desk monitor into a pulp. He simply wanted to be alone and interrupted with peaceful activities. Pon Farr made him crazy.

Meanwhile, Jamie was in Sickbay and she tried to reason with the man that was in charge of her. She had to be polite and reasonable if she was going to convince him. Plus, she had to avoid discussing Spock's personal matters since she promised to keep it confidential. She wasn't going to bring him further out of comfort zone.

Komack said on the monitor, "Captain, you're making a most unusual request."

"I'm aware of that, sir, but it's of the utmost importance. You must give me permission to divert to Vulcan."

"But you refuse to explain why it is so important."

She could feel underlying frustration boiling underneath her skin. She wished her boss could just trust her word on how important traveling to Vulcan was. However, things don't work that way and only people that strongly trust one another can simply do things based on their word.

"I can't, sir, but believe me, I wouldn't make such a request—"

"Altaïr Six is no ordinary matter. That area is just putting itself together after a long interplanetary conflict. This inauguration will stabilise the entire Altair system. Our appearance there is a demonstration of friendship and strength which will cause ripples clear to the Klingon Empire."

"Sir, the delay would be, at most, a day. I can hardly believe that—"

"You will proceed to Altaïr Six as ordered. You have your orders. Starfleet out," Kormack said and he disappeared from the monitor.

A breath of frustration escaped her lips as she sat down heavily. She ran a hand through her hair hastily and crossed a leg over the other. That did not turn out as she planned and it seemed as if hope was lost.

"Well, that's that," McCoy said.

She said, "No, it's not. I know the Altaïr situation. We would be one of three starships very impressive, very diplomatic, but it's simply not that vital."

"You can't go off to Vulcan against Starfleet orders. You'll be busted—"

She stood dramatically and said practically in her best friend's face, "I can't let Spock die, can I, Bones? And he will if we go to Altaïr… I owe him my life a dozen times over. Isn't that worth a career? He's my friend. Bridge. Navigation."

She waited as she closed her eyes to try and calm herself. Normally, she wouldn't snap like that at people, especially people she liked, but today was just a horrible day. It was very hard to try and make it better.

"Bridge. Navigation," Chekov said.

"Mister Chekov, lay in a course for Vulcan. Tell Engineering I want warp eight or better, push her for all she'll take."

"Course already plotted. Laying it in, ma'am."

"I see, vey well. Carry on, Mr. Chekov. Kirk, out."

Chapel entered Spock's private quarters. She found the half-Vulcan laying on his bed, apparently asleep. Christine thought about touching him and then goes to leave. Her heart was pounding with overflowing emotion…, especially when she remembered the last time she was in his quarters.

"Ms. Chapel," Spock addressed her as he sat up on his bed.

"Yes, Mr. Spock?"

She ceased her walking and looked back over to Spock. Tears were running down her face in remembrance of their last encounter and she deeply wished he would be back to his usual self.

"I had a most startling dream. You were trying to tell me something, but I couldn't hear you. It would be illogical for us to protest against our natures. Don't you think?"

"I don't understand."

Tears continued to flow down her cheeks. Spock took notice of it and wiped her face gently from the moisture.

"Your face is wet," he stated.

"I came to tell you that we are bound for Vulcan. We'll be there in just a few days."

"Vulcan… Ms. Chapel."

She made her way to leave again, but she stopped at the sound of her surname. She gave him a saddened look. Spock didn't understand it.

"My name is Christine."

"Yes, I know, Christine…. Would you make me some of that plomeek soup?"

Her face lights up with elation. The one she admired was eating again, that was a good sign for fair health.

"Oh, I'd be very glad to do that, Mr. Spock."

And off she went to go make him some soup….

Later on, on the Turbolift Jamie, Spock, and McCoy discussed things rather tensely. The half-Vulcan still felt major discomfort when speaking of the activities that will ensue. McCoy didn't understand it and Jamie only somewhat understood it.

"Bridge."

Spock began, "It is obvious that you have surmised my problem, Doctor. My compliments on your insight. Captain, there is a thing that happens to Vulcans at this time. Almost an insanity, which you would no doubt find distasteful."

"Will I? You've been most patient with my kinds of madness," she jokes lightly as she scratched the back of her head with a slight smile.

The truth was that she would support him in anything he needed and risk her life to save his, but truthfully when it came to the birds, the bees, and Spock… she felt a severe uncomfortableness. Thankfully though, one good thing came from everything up until now the awkwardness no longer existed.

"Then would you beam down to the planet's surface and stand with me? There is a brief ceremony."

"Is it permitted?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"It is my right. By tradition, the male is accompanied by his closest friends."

She felt her heart swell in elation and gratefulness. Spock truly trusted her and didn't find her displeasing and a mere co-work he must deal with. It made her feel nice, so a small smile graced her lips.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock."

"I also request McCoy to accompany me."

"I shall be honoured, sir."

They entered the bridge and immediately Jamie sat down. She crossed a leg over the other and placed her folded hands on her knee cap. She looked all around with her baby blue eyes at her Enterprise and everything seemed to be fine per usual.

"Captain, we're standing by on Vulcan hailing frequencies, ma'am."

"Open the channel, Lieutenant. Vulcan Space Central, this is the USS Enterprise requesting permission to assume standard orbit."

A welcoming Vulcan said, "USS Enterprise from Vulcan Space Central. Permission granted. And from all of Vulcan, welcome. Is Commander Spock with you?"

"This is Spock."

"Standby to activate your central viewer, please."

Chapel entered the room with a bit of a rush. She didn't know what was going on and she wanted to know what was going on.

"Doctor, what's going on?"

Suddenly, a beautiful Vulcan woman appeared on the screen and Spock was the only one to recognize her. So, of course everyone was curious as to who she was.

"Spock, it is I," she said.

"T'Pring, parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched. We meet at the appointed place."

"Spock, parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched. I await you."

It sounded sweet, but it also sounded invasive. The crew didn't know what those words were for and assumed that it was just a Vulcan. It also sounded rehearsed….

"She's lovely, Mr. Spock. Who is she?"

"She is T'Pring, my wife."

Jamie looked at the two of them with wide eyes. For some reason she felt a crushing feeling in her chest. She bit her bottom lip and felt her throat swell in a lump at the base. She swallowed and looked away.

Soon enough the trio had beamed down onto a very red planet. Sky, ground, and all were shades of hot orange-red. Spock lead them into an area marked out by stone structures.

"This is the land of my family. It has been held by us for more than two thousand Earth years. This is our place of Koon-ut-kal-if-fee."

"He called it Koon-ut what?"

"He described it to me as meaning marriage or challenge. In the distant past, Vulcans killed to win their mates."

She still felt prickles of that stabbing feeling in her chest. She still couldn't identify it and she dismissed entirely. Jamie refused to dwell on that horrible feeling inside her or acknowledge its existence.

"They still go mad at this time. Perhaps it's the price they pay for having no emotions the rest of the time."

Jamie wanted a distraction of the topic and said, "It's lovely. I wish the breeze were cooler."

"Yeah, hot as Vulcan. Now I understand what that phrase means."

"The atmosphere is thinner than Earth."

As the woman began to fan herself with her hands Spock struck a gong. It made her jump because she was distracted by the heat. She silently cursed that gong for frightening her.

"I wonder when his T'Pring arrives," McCoy said.

Jamie barely stopped herself from saying 'I hope never'. Then she beat herself up for thinking of such a thing. That was rather harsh, so she continued to ignore her subconscious thoughts. She wanted to keep herself from ragging on his wife and thus she kept quiet. She didn't need to spew filth.

"The marriage party approaches. I hear them," Spock informed them.

"Marriage party? You said T'Pring was your wife," she said skeptically and she ignored the hope that was coursing through her.

"By our parents' arrangement," he corrected her. "A ceremony while we were but seven years of age. Less than a marriage but more than a betrothal. One touches the other in order to feel each other's thoughts. In this way our minds were locked together, so that at the proper time, we would both be drawn to Koon-ut-kal-if-fee."

A jingling sound got louder, and Spock struck the gong again. Two men entered shaking contraptions with lots of bells, followed by a woman carried on a chair. T'Pring and some others came behind her. Jamie's eyes blinked at the elderly woman on the chair in surprise.

"Bones, you know who that is? T'Pau, the only person to ever turn down a seat on the Federation Council," she said in awe.

"T'Pau? Officiating at Spock's wedding?" McCoy said in surprise.

"He never mentioned that his family was _this_ important," she said straightening her dress and making sure hair was flat in order to look presentable in front of such an important woman.

T'Pau's chair was placed on a dais, and Spock greeted her. Then bows his head forward to her and her wrinkly yet elegant hands grasped the specific points in older to meld with Spock's mind.

"Spock, are our ceremonies for outworlders?" She said.

"They are not outworlders, they are my friends. I am permitted this," he said knowingly as he raised his head.

The Vulcan woman gestured for them to come with a flourish of her hand. The two outsiders walked up to her and stood a little bit behind Spock.

"This is Kirk," Spock said gesturing to her.

T'Pau looked at her and the interaction between the half-Vulcan man and the human woman. It was obviously that she was regarded as the best friend.

"Ma'am," she said politely with a small incline of her head.

"And thee are called?" She spoke to McCoy.

"Leonard McCoy, ma'am."

Both McCoy and Jamie were a little nervous. They didn't know what T'Pau was going to do. She had power over everyone there, if she decided she didn't like their presence they could be gone.

"Thee names these out worlders friends. How does thee pledge their behavior?" She asked Spock now.

"With my life, T'Pau," Spock said easily.

"What they are about to see comes down from the time of the beginning, without change. This is the Vulcan heart, this is the Vulcan soul, and this is our way. Kah-if-farr."

Spock was over by the gong again and that time so was T'Pring. He was about to strike it again, but T'Pring held up her hand to stop him. Jamie and McCoy blinked in confusion. They didn't know what was going on.

"Kal-if-fee!" T'Pau shouted.

"What is it? What happened?" Jamie said turning her head all around in confusion.

"She chooses the challenge."

She didn't know why she felt relief, but she did. T'Pring didn't choose to marry Spock without someone else trying to win her over. She felt hope as well. She berated herself for thinking in such a way… she wanted to snap out of it, but didn't know how.

McCoy pointed at T'Pau's body guard and asked, "With him?"

"He acts only if cowardice is seen. She will choose her champion."

At that point Spock disappeared from their line of sight as his body was burning deeply with the fires of the blood fever. Jamie blinked all around trying to find her First Officer. He wasn't himself, so she worried for him.

"Spock?" She questioned.

"Do not attempt to speak with him, Kirk. He is deep in the plak-tow, the blood fever. He will not speak with thee again until he has passed through what is to come. If thee wishes to depart, thee may leave now."

Without hesitation she said, "We'll stay."

After all she had done for Spock she couldn't just leave him now when things were starting to get a little dicey. Then she wouldn't be a true friend. McCoy felt the same.

"Spock chose his friends well."

"Ma'am, I don't understand. Are you trying to say that she rejected him? That she doesn't want him?"

Why would she reject Spock? Did she not like his human side? Was he a disgrace in her eyes? Or did he just not appeal to her whatsoever? There were many possibilities.

"He will have to fight for her. It is her right. T'Pring, thee has chosen the kal-if-fee, the challenge. Thee are prepared to become the property of the victor?"

Jamie scowled at T'Pring who wasn't looking at her. She immediately didn't like her and she still didn't like her. But, she had nothing to say to her, so she continued to scowl at her.

"I am prepared," T'Pring answered.

"Spock, does thee accept the challenge according to our laws and customs?"

There was a single nod from Spock. It was obvious he was still drowning in the fever as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Now, that Jamie could see him she was rather worried if he would be okay.

"Think Spock can take him?" She asked McCoy with her arms crossed.

"I doubt it, not in his present condition."

"T'Pring, thee will choose thy champion."

The Vulcan woman walked in front of all of them and stood before T'Pau. Jamie kept herself from sneering knowing that it was uncalled for.

"As it was in the dawn of our days, as it is today, as it will be for all tomorrows, I make my choice. This one," she said pointing to Stonn.

Jamie and McCoy didn't understand. Did she want him? Did he want her in return? Or was this just a game to have two Vulcans fight for her? There were numerous possibilities, but if she truly didn't want to be with Spock then it was her right to refuse, however she had no control over who won. Jamie didn't think she could ever be a Vulcan and be the property of another. She was an independent woman who didn't need a man.

"I accept the challenge," Stonn said.

"Here begins the act of combat for possession of the woman, T'Pring. As it was at the time of the beginning, so it is now. Bring forth the lirpa," T'Pau said.

They were presented with wicked-looking half moon blades set in a wooden shaft, with a counterweight at the other end. Spock and Stonn also had wraps around their waists as well.

"If both survive the lirpa, combat will continue with the ahn woon."

"What do you mean, if both survive?" Jamie said in worry.

"This combat is to the death."

Her heart hammered hard in her chest. She swallowed hard as well. She didn't want Spock to die, he was her friend and her First Officer. If he died it would be equally as horrible for her if McCoy died. She felt a lump in her throat and swallowed thickly again. The thought of Spock being dead made her miserable.

"Now wait a minute, ma'am. Who said anything about a fight to the death?"

"To force them to fight until one of them is killed

"Challenge was given and lawfully accepted. It has begun. Let no one interfere.

The fight began. With their half moon blades they fought each other for the property of T'Pring. The two staffs clash in the middle and soon a power struggle ensued. Eventually, Stonn flung him off of his staff and then swiped Spock across the chest. It sliced the shirt across the chest and created a thin line of blood that began to leak. Jamie looked terrified for her First Officer wondering if that was truly human to do such a thing. She looked over to T'Pau who looked at it objectively and didn't seem to think much of it.

Then the two circled each other. Stonn attempted to go for the neck with the blade, but Spock used the cushioned side to smack him to the floor. Then Stonn went swinging and all Spock could do was dodge: left, right, up, and down. Any agile way to avoid any more cuts. He broke the gong and that was when it was time for Spock to strike; he used the cushioned end to get Stonn in the gut. Then the two collapsed to the ground Spock attempted to crush Stonn's neck using the metal staff, but soon it was a power struggle. And the full Vulcan was gaining the upper hand…, soon Spock was rising and being backwards. Stonn twisted the staff and broke off the half moon blade and proceeded to kick Spock in the gut. The full-Vulcan's muscle power was superior to half-Vulcan, that was quickly proven.

Jamie wanted to help, but she didn't know what to do. She bit her bottom and silently cursed the Vulcans' customs and rituals that didn't allow her to interfere. Soon Stonn stood and advanced toward Spock once more and tried to slice him up with his undamaged weapon. Eventually, Spock grabbed the staff and used the force of gravity and the other Vulcan's weight against him in order to flip Stonn over onto his back. Stonn stood once more and used the cushion to knock Spock off his feet. Then Stonn went to stab Spock in the throat.

"Stop! Don't kill him!" Jamie shouted.

That momentary distraction allowed Spock enough time to dodge and then land a foot on Stonn's abdomen. The man got off his butt and went to attack the man again.

"Kroykah!" T'Pau interrupted them.

They paused. It was time for a different stage of the fight for T'Pring. Bones tried to console the poor woman to the side of him. He could she was worried and fearful for her First Officer.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"No, he's getting his butt kicked and I fear he's going to die," she said, "and I can't loose my First Officer."

"The ahn woon," T'Pau said.

The bells sounded, and both Vulcans were given long straps with weights and tassels on the ends. Stonn easily swung the rope and effectively lassoed Spock and pulled him to the ground. Then he goes to hit Spock with the weight, but Spock grabbed him and tossed him against a column.

Jamie moved to approach Spock, but her best friend Bones grasped her arm to cease her movements. She scowled at him and tried to free her forearm.

"Bones, let go, I have to do something," she said trying to break free.

"Do you honestly think you can get past that guard, defeat Stonn, and then help Spock who has gone mad?"

She wouldn't listen to his logic. She already ruined her career to safe his life, attended his 'wedding' that was incredibly private amongst Vulcans, so if Spock died all of it would be for nothing. Jamie wouldn't let that happen.

"If he dies, all of this would be for nothing. I would lose a friend and you know how much I hate losing," she said.

Her mind was made up and the options for McCoy was: get trampled in her way, get out of the way, or help her. It was true and McCoy sighed in annoyance as he retrieved an item from his bag.

"Fine, but use this," he said injecting in her arm without permission.

"What is that?" She asked giving it a weird look.

"It's a tri-ox compound, it'll help you breathe. Now be careful!"

"Sound medical advice."

He then released her forearm and she rushed over to Stonn who had Spock in a choke hold. The Vulcan that was guarding the match placed his weapon at her throat. Jamie understood the silent command from the blade coming at her in warning. She grasped the metal staff and used the balancing force and the gravity to her advantage. The cushioned end smacked him in the face and she knocked the Vulcan down by tripping him. She then effectively knocked him unconscious with the cushioned portion.

"Kirk!" T'Pau called her out. "I told thee not to interfere!"

She didn't listen and came up behind Stonn and threw him off of Spock. However, the heat was getting to her, so Stonn didn't stay down for long from her weaker than usual throw. She was panting and fanning herself. Jamie tried to get some proper air in her lungs. Spock looked at her as he was trying to regain his breath from his bruised neck.

"You, stay out of this!" Stonn said viciously to Jamie.

"I don't care if this is a sacred Vulcan ritual, but you can't kill my First Officer and first and foremost my friend," she said putting her hands on her hips as she yelled in his face.

Jamie then walked up to Stonn and slapped him in the face. Hard. However, the only effect that had on him was that his cheek turned only slightly and his green blood began to rush up a bit in the shape of a hand print. She was still breathing harshly with sweat dripping down her entire body as she has her hand still in the position of a slap. Then Stonn showed no remorse or care when he struck the Captain causing her head to slam against the tiled well of fire embers. She made a sound of pain as her forehead was cut open in a rather large gash. Jamie fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

Spock's eyes widened and he was shocked. His Captain saw him getting his ass handed to him and nearly killed and she came out to defend him even though fighting conditions were completely against her. She was _dead_ because of his lack of competence. She was dead because of the stupid Pon Farr that made him have to go through these trials. She was dead because of his half-Vulcan side. His blood boiled and burned in rage at the loss of a friend.

"Y-you! How dare you… kill my Jamie!"

That was when the fight began again. Spock went with a spin kick and the rope snapped in half because it was pulled tight. Then Spock punched Stonn in the stomach causing him to collapse. However, Stonn wasn't going to take that so he went to try and punch him in the face. But, that back fired because Spock caught both fist and spread them out to bring Stonn closer in order for Spock to knee him in the gut. It knocked the wind out of Stonn and that was when he began to choke him. Spock's hands and muscles were unrelenting as he squeezed the life out of the other Vulcan. All of his rage was pouring into squeezing the life out of him. In fact, Spock squeezed so hard that Stonn's neck just snapped….

T'Pau said, "Kroykah!"

McCoy rushed over to Spock since another guard prevented him from approaching earlier and the doctor wasn't a fighter. He shook Spock viciously to get him to stop.

"Get your hands off of him, Spock! He's finished. He's dead."

T'Pau said to T'Pring, "I grieve with thee."

Spock released Stonn and then walked over to Jamie who was still face down in a pool of her blood. He flipped her around as he tried to find a pulse in at her pulse point and he found none. The blood fever was completely gone and his blood didn't boil or burn any longer. Now, his Vulcan lineage caused all of the emotion inside to buried before he could feel it. He closed her open and glassy with the pads of two fingers.

"McCoy to Enterprise."

"Enterprise. Lieutenant Uhura here."

"Have the transporter room stand by to beam up the landing party," he said ending the call and then spoke to Spock. "Strange as it may seem, Mr. Spock, you're in command now. Any orders?"

Spock gently put Jamie down on the ground before standing up straight. McCoy couldn't detect an ounce of emotion on the half-Vulcan like usual…, but now it seemed odd to him considering the circumstance. It seemed Spock was back to his usual self.

"Yes, I'll follow you up in a few minutes. You will instruct Mr. Chekov to plot a course for the nearest Starbase where I must surrender myself to the authorities," he said and then walked over to ex-betrothed, "T'Pring. Explain."

"Specify."

"Why the challenge, and why did you choose Stonn as your champion?"

"Stonn wanted me, I wanted him."

He looked over at Stonn's corpse and then back over to T'Pring. He analyzed and compared himself to the Vulcan that once was alive.

"I see no logic in preferring Stonn over me."

T'Pring began, "You have become much known among our people, Spock, almost a legend. And as the years went by, I came to know that I did not want to be the consort of a legend. But by the laws of our people, I could only divorce you by the kal-if-fee. There was also Stonn, who wanted very much to be my consort, and I wanted him. Therefore, I had challenged."

"I see," he said then walked away and used his communicator to contact the Enterprise. "Spock here, stand by to beam up," he then hung up and spoke to T'Pau. "Live long, T'Pau, and prosper."

He gave her the Vulcan salute and she mirrored it as well.

"Live long and prosper, Spock."

Spock spoke, "I shall do neither, my captain and my friend has died on my behalf. Energize."

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

In Sickbay, Spock commanded the Enterprise dispassionately, more so than usual. Having the Captain die on his behalf was not something to be taken likely, even if it wasn't his idea or specifically his doing.

"Doctor, I shall be resigning my commission immediately, of course."

"Spock, I—"

McCoy tried to get a word in edge-wise, but Spock wouldn't allow it. He approached the subject coldly and logically without emotion to try and rid the guilt and hurt he would no doubt feel if he let his human side take dominance.

"So I would appreciate your making the final arrangements."

McCoy tried again, "Spock, I—"

"Doctor, please, let me finish. There can be no excuse for the crime of which I'm guilty. I intend to offer no defence. Furthermore, I shall order Mr. Scott to take immediate command of this vessel."

A small and thin red painted finger tapped the Vulcan's shoulder. The owner of the hand smiled and was happy to be standing once more healthy and fairly well. Spock turned around.

"Don't you think you better check with me first?" She winked at him.

"Captain!" He said and she giggled at his expression. Spock grasped her by her arms and hugged her tightly to him which surprised everyone. "Jamie!"

There was a big, _big_ smile on his face. His Captain and friend was alive and his kal-if-fee wasn't responsible for it. The guilt he buried deep down was destroyed and replaced by a burst of elation that broke through his emotional walls. Jamie smiled against his lower chest and upper stomach hugely at the friendly gesture and hugged him back. The two continued to smile and hug. However, that was short lived once Spock caught sight of Chapel and McCoy's shit eating grins. He then held her from an arm's length distance and tried to compose himself.

"I'm pleased to see you, Captain. You seem uninjured… I am at something of a loss to understand it, however."

"Blame McCoy, that was no tri-ox compound he shot me with. He slipped in a neural-paralyzer and it simply simulated death until he could fix up my head injury."

"Indeed."

"Nurse, would you mind, please?"

Chapel left in a slight huff. Jamie still had on a closed mouth smile at seeing evidence that Spock truly did reciprocate feelings of friendship. For a long time she thought he just went through the motions, but today definitely proved that wrong to her.

"Spock, what happened down there? The girl? The wedding?"

"Ah, yes, the girl, most interesting. It must have been the combat. When I thought Stonn had killed the Captain, I found I had lost all interest in T'Pring. The madness was gone when I—"

The intercom whistled and Jamie answered it. It effectively interrupted Spock and ceased his talking.

"Kirk here."

"Captain Kirk, message from Starfleet Command… top priority."

"Relay it, Lieutenant."

She leaned against the table casually with one leg crossed over the other. She didn't know why she was in such a good mood, but the she felt a little fissure of nerves because she didn't know what the message was and it could be a severe one.

"Response to T'Pau's request for diversion of Enterprise to Planet Vulcan hereby approved. Any reasonable delay granted. Komack, Admiral, Starfleet Command."

Her shoulder went slack and a breath of relieve escaped her lips.

She said, "Well, a little late, but I'm glad they're seeing it our way. How about that T'Pau? They couldn't turn her down. Mister Chekov, lay in a course for Altaïr Six. Leave orbit when ready. Kirk out."

She hopped off the table and crossed her arms over her chest. Her mood wasn't deflated and everything seemed to turn out alright. Spock was alive and well, and she wasn't going to lose her position as Captain either.

"There's just one thing, Mr. Spock. You can't tell me that when you first saw Jamie alive that you weren't on the verge of giving us an emotional scene that would have brought the house down. Quite similarly to when you first thought she was dead."

"Merely my quite logical anger that Starfleet had lost a highly proficient Captain. The same applies to my relief when I found that she was indeed alive."

Jamie raised an eyebrow at the knowledge that Spock became enraged when he was under the notion that she was dead. She didn't know that. She wondered what a completely angry, without any sort of boundaries, Spock would do or look like. Why did the idea of him unspeakably pissed over her 'death' make her heart beat a little faster? And made her face flush slightly. She didn't know the cause.

Eventually she said, "Yes, Mr. Spock, I understand."

"Thank you, Captain."

Bones said with well hidden sarcasm, "Of course, Mr. Spock, your reaction to both occasions was quite logical."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Both Spock and Jamie began to leave. The First Officer allowed her to go first out of the one-man-at-a-time door. McCoy was done talking yet, though.

"In a pig's eye!"

Jamie giggled lightly, but then placed a hand over her mouth to stifle it. Bones could be sarcastic and funny at times and speak his mind as well, despite the discomfort in others.

"Come on, Spock. Let's go mind the store."

**Author's Note: Well, this was fun to write. This was a favorite episode of mine as well. I just enjoy Spock showing emotion. Plus, I love the way Jamie couldn't control her jealousy and refused to consider the possibility of being jealous. It's so cute. Anyway, ****I sincerely hope all of you enjoy, follow, favorite, and review this fic. :—D**


	3. Mirror Mirror

**|Chapter Three— Mirror Mirror|**

On the planet's surface, Jamie, Scotty, McCoy and Uhura were with the local leader when lightning threatened. Tharn said to the Captain in his usual tranquil voice, "We believe what you say, Captain Kirk, but our position has not altered. The Halkan Council cannot permit your Federation to mine dilithium crystals on our planet."

"We have shown the council historical proof that our missions are peaceful," she pressed.

She was giving him her signature 'puppy-dog eyes' and her persuasive pout. She even blinked at him with her long eyelashes. It was obvious to Tharn and any other man that stood in her way that she wasn't above sexual prowess to get what she wanted. The leader was unphased.

"We accept that your Federation is benevolent at present, but the future is always in question. Our dilithium crystals represent awesome power. Wrongful use of that power, even to the extent of the taking of one life, would violate our history of total peace. To prevent that, we would die, Captain. As a race, if necessary."

She would be lying if she said that she wasn't a teensy bit frustrated with Tharn and his lack of cooperation. She didn't understand why he was so stubborn and against that.

"I admire your ethics and hope to prove ours," she said and placed a finger up to signal that she had to make a call. She answered it. "Kirk to Enterprise."

"Spock here."

"Report on magnetic storm, Mr. Spock," she said.

Spock said, "Standard ion type, Captain, but quite violent and unpredictable."

She could hear the trembles and the shakes of the Enterprise. She felt a little worry in the pit of her stomach for her baby.

"Rough ride?" She asked.

"If we stay."

Jamie said, "Stand by to beam up landing party. Plot an extended orbit to clear disturbance. Kirk out."

She moved closer to her crew. She was preparing for a beam up and needed to be close to her crew. Jamie sighed softly.

"When may we resume discussion?" Jamie asked with a bit of annoyance.

He replied, "The council will meditate further, but do not be hopeful of any change. Captain, you do have the might to force the crystals from us, of course.

"But we won't, consider that. Enterprise, transporter room, energize."

Kyle said, "Trouble, ma'am."

Four figures started to materialise, then disappeared again. The image of Enterprise in orbit reversed itself. Finally, four figures solidified, wearing strange uniforms with gold sashes. Uhura and Jamie's midriffs were bare.

"Spock was right. It was a rough trip," Jamie said.

Spock and Kyle greeted their Captain with a fist bump to the chest and a semi-Nazi salute. Their uniforms had changed, and Spock had grown a goatee beard with a mustache. They were incredibly surprised and even more so when they looked down at themselves and their new attires.

"At norm, Mr. Kyle. Controls at neutral," Spock said.

"Yes, sir."

Then Spock addressed his Captain, "Status of mission, Captain?"

Jamie walked over to Spock. The Captain and the First Officer looked each other up and down. She deduced that his facial hair wasn't the only thing that had changed; he was now adorning several knives and a phaser set to kill. She was entirely confused, but she attempted to act normal about it.

"No change," she replied.

"It seems that you've become quite articulate. Standard procedure, Captain?" He asked. She nodded and he said, "Mr. Sulu, you will program phaser barrage on Halkan cities."

"Yes, Mr. Spock," Sulu said.

Jamie quirked her brow at him wondering when and why would she ever give him the order to blow up that peaceful society and race. She didn't use violence unless it was necessary.

"Their military capability, Captain?" Spock asked.

"None."

"Regrettable that this society has chosen suicide, you were instructed to compensate during the ion storm."

All of them could see the tension sky rocket as Kyle looked absolutely terrified. The new comers to the different place looked between Spock and Kyle wondering what will happen next.

"But I tried, Mr. Spock, I tried."

"Carelessness with the equipment cannot be tolerated," Spock said.

"But Mister Spock, I—"

He crossed the room to the man cowering in a corner. He was completely cold and ruthless; it confused the people who knew the other Spock. Sure, Spock was cold, but he wasn't ruthless and all of it seemed illogical to them.

"Your agonizer," Spock said holding out his palm.

"No, Mr. Spock," he cried out.

"Your agonizer, please."

A guard restrained Kyle and took a device from his belt. The ones that came through the transporter looked at the scene curiously and with a bit of shock. This wasn't apart of the Starfleet Code of Conduct.

"No, Mr. Spock! I tried, I really tried," Kyle kept pleading.

Spock placed the device on Kyle's collarbone and he writhed in agony. When it was removed, he collapsed. Jamie had to look away from it, the viciousness unsettled her. That wasn't normal behavior for her.

_Captain's log, stardate unknown. During an ion storm, my landing party has beamed back to the Enterprise and found it and the personnel aboard changed. The ship is subtly altered physically. Behavior and discipline has become brutal, savage._

Spock crossed the room with his hands folded behind his back. He was in front Scotty and McCoy.

"Mr. Scott, the storm has caused some minor damage in your section. There are also injuries requiring your attention, Doctor. Well, gentlemen?"

Kyle still sounded a little terrorified, "Mr. Spock."

"Yes."

"The power beam jumped for a moment, sir, as the landing party was about to materialise. I never saw it happen before."

Spock crossed the room once more and towered over the the man. It wasn't intended to be intimidating, but the half-Vulcan towered over people naturally because of his height.

"Due to your error, Mr. Kyle?"

"No, Mr. Spock. Before."

"Possibly a result of the severe storm," he said and then turned to address Jamie, "Captain, do you feel any abnormal effects?"

She knew that was her chance to escape and talk to the members of her crew that were beamed alongside her. She faced Spock and answered.

"Yes. Dr. McCoy, you'd better look us over that was a rough beam-up."

She looked over at McCoy giving him a silent signal with her eyes. Since the two were best friends and practically knew everything about one another, he understood without difficulty what she was driving at.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Mr. Spock, have those transporter circuits checked," she said turning to face him briefly.

Then Jamie, Uhura, McCoy, and Scotty walked into the corridor. They were planning to go to Sickbay. However, they weren't going to actually get checked up, no, they were going to discuss they crazy crap surrounding them.

"Captain, what is all this?"

Jamie saluted the passing by crew members with a light fist bump to the chest and a Nazi salute and they did the same.

Uhura began, "How did we get in these—"

"Not now. Not now," she said swatting at them to be quiet.

They entered Sickbay, finally. And that was when the questions started pouring out of everyone's mouths. She couldn't get all the questions, but she didn't blame them. She had questions too.

"What is this? Everything's all messed up and changed around, out of place," McCoy said looking around in the place he spent most of his time back on the 'proper' Enterprise.

"Captain, what's happened?" Uhura asked.

McCoy looked around trying find something familiar and he did.

"No, not everything. That spot, I spilt acid there a year ago," he said pointing and addressed his Captain with a little more seriousness, "Jamie, what in blazes is this?"

"I don't know, it's our Enterprise, but it isn't. Maybe…," she trailed off whilst looking around the room and inspecting it.

"Maybe what, Captain?" Uhura said.

Jamie was contemplating with her hand grasping her chin and her other arm wrapped around her stomach. She was thinking, but she needed a little time to process it all.

"Any of you feel dizzy when we were in the transporter beam?" She asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Aye."

"When we first materialized?"

All of them thought back on it. From what they could remember, it was true and a little shocking.

"I did," Scotty said.

"It happened twice. First we were in our own transporter chamber, then we faded, and then when we finally materialised, we were here. Wherever this is," she said deciding to take a seat on the examining table.

She didn't particularly like these new uniforms. She didn't like showing off her midriff; it made her feel exposed in the work place. If it was off her ship than it would be more tolerable, but it wasn't.

"Captain, the transporter chief mentioned a surge of power. The transporter lock might have been affected by the ion storm and we just materialized somewhere else," Scotty tried.

"Yes, here, no our universe and not our ship. Something parallel, parallel universe co-existing with ours on another dimensional plane. Everything's duplicated, almost, anothet Enterprise, and Spock with a beard—"

"— another Captain Kirk, another Doctor McCoy, another—" Uhara began.

"An exchange. If we're here—"

"Then our counterparts must have been transporting up at the exact same time. Similar storms on both universes disrupted the circuits. We're here, and they're on our Enterprise. Probably asking the same questions. Are we in another universe, and if so, how do we get back to our own? They'll use the computer, and we have to," Jamie explained to all of them.

She was worried, just like the others. They didn't want to be trapped in a parrellel universe where everything was vicious. It was a place that could get them easily killed. Any sensible person would be a teensy bit afraid.

McCoy asked, "What about the Halkans? We can't let them be destroyed."

"Scotty, can you buy me some time? Get below and short out the main phaser couplings. They'll think the storm blew the stand-by circuits," she said ignoring McCoy.

"Aye, ma'am."

"Then get on this technology, it's all we have to work with if we want to get back home. The intercom may be monitored and use your communicators for private messages. Subfrequency and scramble," she finished talking to Scotty.

"Aye, ma'am."

Scotty then immediately left to go carry out that duty from his Captain. She then addressed her Communications Officer in the same fashion.

"Lieutenant."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Get to your post. Run today's communication from Starfleet Command; I want to know my exact orders and options, if any," she said.

Jamie wanted to find a way not kill peaceful race of beings. She figured her counter part already killed a bunch of people and she didn't want anymore to be killed. No one in the universe she came from would blame her for that.

"Yes, sir," Uhura said.

"Bones," she said turning her head to the doctor.

Unknown to her, Uhura wasn't finished. She felt unconfident and very fearful. She didn't want to screw up her responsibility because screwing up in this universe would her and her Captain would be dead or in the brig.

Uhura began unsure of herself, "Captain, I'm—"

Jamie smiled at her in an encouraging manner, "Uhura, you're the only one who can do it. I'll be right there."

"Yes, ma'am."

She then left just like Scotty. She felt a little more confidence in her for that little 'pep-talk'.

Jamie then addressed one of her best friends, "Bones. Let's take a look at the library, we have a lot to learn."

Things were tense on the bridge or at least for the non-members of the crew. Uhura was afraid she was going to get caught by one of them and she'd either get arrests or killed. Also, she wasn't happy with Sulu's advances; he tried to touch her face and get her to be just as naughty. However, she felt safer when her Captain entered the room and Sulu stopped his advances. All of them salute Jamie.

"Communications status?" Jamie asked.

Uhura said flawlessly, "No storm damage, ma'am, All stations report normal," then she spoke softly. "You're ordered to annihilate the Halkans unless they comply, no alternative."

She sat on her chair with one leg crossed over the other in her chair. Each arm was on the armrests and she tried to look as comfortable as possible.

"Phasers Locked on target A, Captain. Approaching optimum range. Commence fire, Captain? Captain?" He said looking over to his side to look at his Captain.

She felt her stomach twist in painful knots. She couldn't and wouldn't kill an entire race. She could never live with herself if she committed mass genocide.

"Stand by, Mr. Sulu," she said with authority. Then she flipped open her beeping communicator with a flick of her wrist and answered it. "Kirk here."

Scotty said, "Phaser report, ma'am. No damage."

"Very good, thank you, Mr. Scott," Jamie said. "Kirk out."

Then Spock entered the Bridge coming up right behind Jamie. It startled her slightly. She pocketed the communicator and blinked at Spock. She didn't know why she was startled, probably because she was doing something illegal in the other universe.

"Planet's rotation is carrying primary target beyond arc of phaser lock," Spock said.

Sulu said, "Shall I correct orbit to new firing position?"

"No," she said sharply.

She already told him not to attack the planet or set up the ship to attack. As long as she was in charge she wasn't going to allow anyone to die. Jamie wasn't sadistic and she valued life.

"Lock on to secondary city," Spock said.

"Aye, sir," Sulu said.

"Lieutenant Uhura, contact the Halkan council. I wish to talk to them again," Jamie said.

"Yes, ma'am."

Then Jamie jumped slightly when she felt Spock's hand grasp her arm. She stiffened considerably. His hand was extremely warm against her cool skin and she wasn't used to his touch whatsoever. It was odd for her.

"Captain?" Spock said.

She said in the best normal tone she could muster, "This is a new race. They offer other things of value besides dilithium crystals."

Her blue eyes looked down when his hand released her arm. It was still weird for her as she looked up at his face.

"But we cannot expect their cooperation; they have refused the Empire. Command procedure dictates that we provide the customary example," he said.

"Secondary target now moving beyond our phaser lock," Sulu said.

"Put phasers on standby, Mr. Sulu," she said.

"A serious breach of orders, Captain."

He was giving her a quizzical look. She worried a little, but she still had the confidence of a Starfleet Captain. She figured that things would go okay.

"I have my reasons and I'll make them clear to you in my own good time," she said giving him a slightly annoyed glance.

Uhura said, "Captain, I have the leader on the Halkan Council waiting on channel B."

Tharn appeared on screen. He had pale wrinkled skin, a bluish green dot on his forehead, and silvery white hair. She blinked at him with blue eyes still bright.

"It is useless to resist us," she said.

"We do not resist you," he said to her.

"You have twelve hours to consider your position," she tried.

She didn't want him and his race to die in a massive explosion. She felt beings had a right to fight for their life. She didn't like death.

"Twelve years, Captain Kirk, or twelve thousand. We are ethically compelled to deny your demand for our dilithium crystals, for you would use their power to destroy."

"We will level your planet and take what we want; that is destruction. You will die as a race," she informed him.

Tharn said, "To preserve what we are."

"We will not argue, twelve hours, and no more. Close communications and turn phasers off," she sighed in annoyance.

She tried to be diplomatic, but that didn't work. It seemed that Halkan pride wouldn't and couldn't waver. Jamie was getting annoyed and more stressed out.

"Aye, ma'am," Sulu said.

"Twelve hours, Captain? That is unprecedented," Spock said.

"I shall be in my quarters. Lieutenant Uhura, have Dr. McCoy and Mr. Scott meet me there," she said.

Jamie stood and made her way to the Turbolift much to Spock's disgruntle. He did not wish for her to go against Starfleet; she would surely be eliminated, so he followed her. Meanwhile, Chekov pressed a couple of buttons on his console rapidly and he left his post.

"Captain, you've placed yourself in a most grave position. This conduct must be reported," he said trying to reason with her.

She smiled at him and said, "You're at liberty to do so, Mr. Spock."

She and Chekov entered the Turbolift. She leant against the wall casually since she was waiting to get to her destination.

"Deck five, ma'am?" Chekov asked her.

She arrived at her deck, so Jamie left the lift. Suddenly, she was jumped. Ike man punched her in the stomach. Then that man and another grabbed and yanked her out of the Turbolift. She was fighting for breath as Chekov placed his phaser at her neck and became uncomfortably close to her

"So you die, Captain, and we all move up in rank. No one will question the assassination of a Captain who has disobeyed prime orders of the Empire. Now you're mine, my pretty little Captain," he said as his phaser stroked the bottom and top of her face.

_Captain's log, supplemental. I command an Enterprise where officers apparently employ private henchmen among the crew, where assassination of superiors is a common means of advancing in rank._

Suddenly, one of Chekov's men turned against him, taking his weapon and shooting another. Chekov tried to grab the waist band of her skirt, but she easily kicked him in the balls causing him to double over. Then she kicked Chekov away as she used the force of the other man against him. That man crashed into the wall. Then the Turbolift opened and two armed men came out.

The man that betrayed Chekov asked Jamie, "Your men, Captain. Easy, Farrell, I did your job. Ask the Capain."

"Ma'am?"

"Yes, he did your job," she said.

Jamie narrowed her blue gaze at the man. She didn't like him; she immediately decided that and she wasn't going to be swayed in her dislike for him.

Farrwell said, "Smart boy, switching to the top dog."

Jamie jutted her thumb right behind her to point to Chekov and said, "Get him out of here."

The man said, "Mr. Chekov was going to make me a chief. You could make me an officer."

The man looked over joyed and expectant. She fake smiled at him with rapidly blinking flirtatious eyes. The man flushed not understanding why she was acting like that.

"All right," she fake cooed. "You're working for me."

"A commission?" He said excitedly.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and came in close. She came leant up to his ear in order to lower his guard. She could feel him stiffening considerably.

"You're in line. You might even make Captain," she whispered.

"Y-yes, ma'am."

Her face then changed into one of pure annoyances and kneed him in the balls. He cried out and collapsed to the floor. Jamie wiped the blood from her cut lip and still scowled at him.

"Not on my ship," she said.

Farrwell asked, "The booth for this one, ma'am?"

"Yes, the booth. Carry on," she said.

Chekov was taken away….

A little later on in Jamie's quarters, she was waiting for McCoy and Scotty. She was sitting on her chair with her feet propped up. She was annoyed since she was attacked and her body was sore at the time. Plus, it didn't help that Chekov tried his hand at sexual assault. Then thhe two she requested and she looked up at them.

"Here. Here. What's this?" McCoy asked looking at her cut lip.

"It's called blood. Watch your step, the officers move up by assassination. Chekov tried it on me," she sighed as she sat up properly.

That was when Scotty spoke up, "Mr. Sulu is Security Chief, like the ancient Gestapo."

"And my Sickbay is a chamber of horrors my assistants were betting on the tolerance of an injured man. How long it would take him to pass out from the pain?" McCoy said in incredulously.

Jamie made a face. That just wasn't okay. What else could be so vicious and sadistic on her Enterprise? It was all and completely wrong.

"Report on technology," she said.

"Mostly variations in instrumentation. Nothing I can't handle."

"Star readings?" She questioned.

"Everything's exactly where it should be, except us."

Boy, did she want to get out of there. It wasn't a comforting notion knowing that at any minute she could get attacked physically or sexually by her crew. In fact, it made her a little sick to her stomach.

Jamie said, "Let's find out where we stand. Computer."

"Ready," the masculine voice of the computer said.

"This is the Captain. Record security research, to be classified under my voice print or Mr. Scott's."

"Recorded."

Jamie didn't want any 'peeping Toms' seeing what she and Scotty were up to. She didn't want any barbaric crazy crewmen attacking her and killing her and the rest of them.

She said, "Produce all data relevant to the recent ion storm and correlate following hypothesis. Could a storm of such magnitude cause a power surge in the transporter circuits creating a momentary interdimensional contact with a parallel universe?"

"Affirmative."

"At such a moment, could persons in each universe, in the act of beaming, transpose with their counterparts in the other universe?"

"Affirmative."

She placed her hand on her chin in contemplation. She wanted to go home, but she knew the likelihood of a storm like that happening again so soon was incredibly low. So, she tried to think of an alternative….

Jamie said, "Could conditions necessary to such an event be created artificially using the ship's power?"

"Affirmative."

Then she faced Scotty and asked, "Record procedure. Scotty, can you do it?"

"Not by myself, I'll need help and you'd be too conspicuous," he said truthfully.

Then Jamie spun her chair and gave one of her best friend's a _coy_ smile. She looked at him expectantly and sweetly. McCoy caught on and gave his Captain an incredulous look.

"I'm a doctor, not an engineer," he scoffed.

"Now, you're an engineer," Scotty said. "I'll have to tap the power we need from the warp engines and balance it for the four of us."

McCoy still tried to reason with his determined friends, "Jamie, the way this ship is run, what kind of people are we in this universe?"

She was curious herself. She whirled around and faced the computer and crossed her arms over her chest with curious blue eyes.

"Let's find out. Computer."

"Ready."

She said, "Read out official record of current command."

The computer answered mechanically, "Captain Jamie Tiffany Kirk succeeded to command ISS Enterprise through assassination of Captain Christopher Pike. First action, suppression of Gorlan uprising through destruction of rebel home planet. Second action, execution of five thousand colonists on Vega Nine."

Her widened eyes blinked at the computer with shock. She killed Pike and five thousands colonists. Even though that technically wasn't her, she still felt like a horrible murderer. Jamie swallowed stiffly.

She quickly said, "Cancel. Now we know."

"Captain, we can do it," Scotty asked.

"Good."

Scotty said, "We have to lay in the automatic transporter setting, but when we interrupt engine circuits to tie the power increase into the transporter, it'll show up on Sulu's security board. Of course, we'll only need a second."

She got up and headed for the door with her men following in behind her. She stopped right before opening it and looked back at them.

"I'll tell Uhura to create a diversion to distract Sulu, at your signal. Let's get back to our posts. Keep me advised," she said.

McCoy asked, "Jamie, if we're here, what do you suppose our counterparts doing back in our universe?"

"On our Enterprise…."

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

A furious duplicate Captain was being manhandled along the corridor by two security guards, but she put up a fight and was vicious. Uhura, Scott and McCoy were already there. She tried to fight them off, but the muscled men over powered her in the jail cell and locked it tight.

"I order ya ta me go! Traitors! Spock, get deese men off me! What is dis?!" She said gruffly.

"What are you doing, Spock?!" McCoy said with equal anger.

"Ya traitorous demon, I'll hang ya up by yer Vulcan ears. I'll have ya'all executed!" She shrieked.

"I think not. Your authority on this ship is extremely limited, Captain. The four of you will remain here in the Brig and in custody until I discover how to return you to wherever it is you belong," he said monotonously.

She was going insane. She never did like being trapped or under somebody else's thumb or foot. She was barbaric and not one to put up with shit, especially when it came to her First Officer.

"Has de whole galaxy gone crazy? What kinda uniform is dis?" She said yanking at the hem of her dress. "Where's yer beard? What's goin' on? Where's ma personal guard?"

"I can answer none of your questions at this time," Spock replied with the same evenness.

She thought she understood his game. She came closer to the invisible barriers of the particular brig she was in and thus a little bit closer to Spock. A coy smirk graced her pink and full lips tauntingly.

"A'right, Spock. Whatever yer game is, I'll play it. Ya want credits, I'll give 'em to ya, you'll be a rich man. A command of yer own? I can swing that, too," she said with brimming confidence.

He ignored her words and said while looking her up and down, "Apparently some kind of transposition has taken place. I find it extremely interesting."

Spock began to leave and the other Jamie's eyes widened. She wasn't going to allow that to happen. She wasn't going to be left in that transparent cell where she feared death would soon come.

"No, Spock don't! I'll do anythin'. Please, Spock!"

Spock knew she wasn't one to beg. She was a proud woman and anyone who talked to her or interacted with her understood that about Jamie. The begging wasn't something he was accustomed to, but then again he didn't know that she was fearing her impending 'death'.

"Fascinating," he said more to himself.

"Ya need me. Spock! Ya need me!" She shouted as she slammed her body up against the invisible barrier. "YA NEED ME!"

She then sunk to the ground with a small gasping whimper. Spock closed his eyes briefly before he shut the door and left. He put that little 'scene' out of his mind effectively since he did not wish to dwell on it….

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

In the corridor Jamie walked with her personal guard flanking her. She wasn't used to that whatsoever and it bothered her deeply. At any moment she could be attacked once more.

Spock showed up at her said, "Captain, I am pleased that you frustrated Mr. Chekov's plan. I should regret your death."

"Why?" She questioned as she looked at him to the side.

Spock spoke truthfully since he did not lie, "I do not desire the captaincy and I much prefer my scientific duties. I am frankly content to be a lesser target."

She nodded with a smile. That sounded quite similar to her very own Spock back in the other universe.

"Logical, as always, Mr. Spock," she said brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

They arrived at a cylinder containing Chekov, who was writhing in agony. Jamie felt her stomach churning unpleasantly. Even though Chekov tried to kill her, she still felt guilty for the torture happening to him.

"The agony booth is a most effective means of discipline. I presume you've ordered full duration," Spock said.

"I haven't decided," she said looking away.

"Indeed, his act warrants death."

Normally, she would be a bit more tactful and patient, but that particular topic was about someone's life. She didn't have any to spare. Plus, it grated on her nerves.

"I said I haven't decided," she said tersely.

"That is, of course, your affair. Captain, may I inquire if you intend to persist in your unusual course of action regarding the Halkans?"

They continued on with their walking and soon Farrell joined Spock's personal guard walking behind his master. Jamie didn't pay much attention to that.

"You heard my orders."

"They are, of course, in contradiction to standard Empire procedure. You cannot ignore the consequences."

She then stopped abruptly and Spock was a little ahead of her when he stopped. There wasn't much of a warning from her. Then the Captain got in his face with a narrowed blue gaze and a hard line for her lips.

"Is that a threat?" She said with an edge to her tone.

Spock said looking her in the eyes head on, "I do not threaten, Captain, I merely state facts. I have found you to be an excellent officer and our missions together have been both successful and profitable. However, I shall not permit your aberrations to jeopardise my position."

She lowered herself from his tiptoes and stood flat on her feet once more. Her expression returned to its usual state. She didn't like to be vicious, but she had to pretend.

"Spock, do you think we should destroy the Halkans?" She asked curiously.

"Terror must be maintained or the Empire is doomed. It is the logic of history."

Not according to Ancient Rome, but she didn't know if that history was true. Things were very different in this universe.

"Conquest is easy, control is not. We may have bitten off more than we can chew," she countered.

Spock said with a calculating gaze, "Captain, I do not wish to find myself opposing you, but if you continue on your present course, this confusing, inexplicable behavior—"

"—Is my concern, not yours. You would find me a formidable enemy."

Unknown to her, it was Spock's concern. However, he figured she was just going back to her normal aggressive self and understood that.

"I'm aware of that, Captain, I trust that you are aware of the reverse."

With that said, Spock and his bodyguard left. She blinked slowly and let out a loud sigh. Everything was heightened and awkward.

"Orders, ma'am?"

"Release Chekov and confine him to quarters."

"Yes, ma'am."

Next, Jamie left and headed to her quarters. The room was dark and all she wanted to do was take a nap. She wasn't really paying much attention since she was all hazy and tired. She closed the door with the back of her foot and walked over to her dresser with a small mirror. Jamie grasped crop top uniform and fumbled around with it.

"How does this contraption work?" She grumbled.

Spock's words caused her to practically jumped two feet in the air from surprise as he spoke, "Is not a bit early to be removing one's clothes?"

"What are you doing in here?" She said trying to sound as normal as possble as she pulled her shirt down and back to where it once was.

"These are my quarters as well," he said monotonously.

Jamie sat down on the chair and took a deep breath. Spock was on the other chair beside hers. She crossed a leg over the other and crossed her arms under her chest. She had hoped to get a break from the insanity that she had been experiencing since she stepped off that transporter.

He stuck out his two fingers and she looked at them confusedly. Then she did what she thought was the smartest thing to do in order to keep the charade up. She placed her two fingers against his. She didn't expect a tingling sensation to run up and down her arm; she had to keep herself from shivering. It was like a kiss except with their fingers.

"Alright, it's been a really long day full of people trying to murder me and dealing with an alien race, so do my mind reminding me why these are your quarters as well?"

He gave her a calculating look. He decided to indulge her in this question. Even though in this universe where everyone was more savage and ruthless Jamie still held one of the strongest bonds he had.

"When… when going through… my Vulcan biology, things went array. You refused to send me to Vulcan and our tempers clashed. The fever set in and because of you the fever was gone," he finished.

She knew that Vulcans had trouble speaking about Pon Farr. It was an incredibly difficult subject to talk about even amongst fellow Vulcans. She connected the dots for herself. Jamie's counter part and Spock's counter part had sex during Pon Farr. They were mated. And Spock's counter part thought Jamie was the other Jamie even if she was out of character.

Jamie didn't know how to feel about that, but her cheeks heated up a little bit. Her eyes averted and she couldn't believe the audacity of the counter parts'. She supposed that in this universe rules were different for the Empire. She kept calm though.

"I remember now, thank you," she said.

She stood and then flopped onto the bed letting her back sink onto the mattress. She officially needed a pause button and didn't really care all that much that another man was in her room. She never really payed much attention to that sort of thing. It wasn't like that particular Spock hadn't seen Jamie on a bed before. At that thought, her face crinkled quite a bit before relaxing.

Spock flipped his communicator open and listened to the other line until he addressed the other person in the room, "Jamie."

"Yes," she said turning her head to the side to look at him.

"I have received a private communication from Starfleet Command. I am committing a breach of regulations by informing you of its contents," he said monotonously.

She figured he did it because the were 'bonded' and that he and her counter part were closer than before.

"Yes, Mr. Spock," she said.

"I am instructed to wait until planet dawn over principal target to permit you to carry out our mission."

"And if I don't?"

She blinked at him curiously with her large baby blue eyes. She had an impulsive nature and it coupled well with his cautious attitude. But, even when needing to stall, she can push things too far.

"In that event, I am ordered to kill you and to proceed against the Halkans as the new Captain of the Enterprise," he said.

_Captain's log, stardate unknown. We are trapped in a savage, parallel universe from which we must escape within four hours, or I will face a death sentence at Mr. Spock's hands._

The two were now lying on the bed. Both were on their backs looking up the ceiling. They were enjoying the silence as they both thought about their predicament. Spock already made up his mind, but Jamie was muddling through some things. She didn't look at things in black and white or right and wrong quite like him.

"You know, I don't intend to kill you if it comes to that," she said breaking the silence.

He said in his same speaking tone, "Are you going to act against the Halkans before the deadline?"

She sighed. This was difficult; she didn't like discussing either of their potential deaths. However, it needed to be said.

"No, but I'll avoid killing you even if you'll try to kill me," she said giving him a small smile.

"That is highly illogical. I do not understand as to why you would do that. Do care to enlighten me?"

She turned her head and body over to him with a small smile. It was an easy answer to an easy question. Well, it was easy for full-blooded humans to understand, but it was difficult for Vulcans to understand.

"Because you're my closest friend and I don't kill my friends," she said truthfully. She saw one of his eyebrows rise on his forehead and she knew that was his look of confusion/surprise. Then she said. "And you're my First Officer who will not kill me to achieve captaincy and I don't want to die, so I want to keep you as my First and Science Officer. And even if you try to kill me, I won't kill you. I'll find away for your rules to be bent."

She leaned her head on his shoulder since she was rather sleepy and Spock was like a comfy furnace for her. Her large blue eyes closed. Spock studied her openly from her blonde hairline to her chin. She was different than the other Captain, obviously. Her morals weren't as dodgy, she didn't talk with excessive slang, and she had a sense of loyalty. Though, she still retained that 'I look out for myself, bitch' part of her personality. He just blinked at her; he didn't have a verbal response to for her confession of greatly valuing his life.

He had a physical response, he reached out and took Jamie's hand into his own. He continued to peer at her face. Her eyes were kept closed, but she couldn't hide the blush that was blossoming. Spock had to call her name to get her to open her eyes. And when she did, Spock's senses overloaded with all that was this strong, brave Human before him.

Words need not be spoken to give Jamie the message that he could touch her anytime. Spock moved his slender fingers up her palm, then over her wrist delicately. Pushing the blanket away, he lightly fingered the smooth skin of her underarm, then took his eyes away to judge Jamie's reaction. He wanted her….

Jamie's pupils were dilated, her breath becoming labored and trembling. Her lips were a soft pink, blooming a deeper color as she bit her lower lip absently. There was no question that Jamie Kirk understood very well what Spock was doing to her. The Vulcan then leaned down and placed an airy, open-mouthed kiss on her sensitive underforearm. Right below the wrist.

"Spock," Jamie breathed, as though she were a Vulcan and could feel the significance of the action.

"Yes, Jamie?" Spock asked, placing another kiss. Nothing was heard for many moments, just their breathing in unison; both sounded thrilled. Then, Jamie's fingers reached up and cupped his chin, leading him away from the bent position he had used to kiss her skin. Their eyes were brought together as one.

Spock was uncertain when and how it had happened, his mind cluttered with the sensory overload, but their mouths met. It began softly, gingerly, Jamie letting her head fall back in complete submission to the situation. As first officer and clean-up crew to Jamie's frequent bouts of sexual activity with alien kind (before she committed to him) Spock had always known Jamie to be the leader and conquer the men she desired, him included. But now, it seemed Jamie wanted to submit and not control. This gave Spock a view into the rather recent workings of the Captain it made him wonder if she actually preferred it this way or not.

He tested his theory and pushed Jamie back on to the pillows of their bed. She sank willingly, her breath hot against his skin as she tried to linger the kiss. Spock gave it to her, planting kisses over her lips, then her cheeks, and moved towards her neck. The young Captain made the sweetest sounds when he bit and nibbled on her neck and lobes. They were intoxicating to him. He had to hear more.

Their hands began to wander over the other, Jamie's palms taking his shoulders that looked like she wanted to either push him away or bring him closer. Spock went with the latter and laid his body on top of Jamie's. Her legs parted willingly, wrapping around the Vulcan's waist as he deepened the kiss with his commander. Instinctually, his hard shaft grounded against her, making him want to part the dark pants and reveal his aching erection. They grinded together, their arousals evident and pulsing one another.

When Spock rolled his hips to simulate a pistoning motion, the motion he desperately wanted to try while sheathing his hard and heavy cock into Jamie, the Captain let out the most erotic moan he had ever heard from her lips to this date. Spock replied by taking her panting lips again, squeezing Jamie's thighs and working his fingers towards her bottom to cup and massage the taut and smooth muscle. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled them closer.

"Spock," Jamie moaned while he continued to massage her bottom. "Spock, no, stop." The pleas were weak, like she didn't really want to say them, but were an afterthought. Then they became a little louder. "No. Stop! Spock, stop!" It took every fiber of his being to pull himself away from Jamie's nape and remove his hands. He looked down at the Captain with question. Her face was a bright pink color, but her eyes were no longer conveying how much she wanted this.

Her hands pushed on his chest signaling him to give her space. He reluctantly removed his hard and heavy body from her. She sat up. She ran her hands through her hair, obviously trying to calm herself. Jamie spoke again and her breaths were harsh, "I'm going to the bathroom."

Without another word to her First Officer, she got up. She walked into the personal bathroom they apparently shared. Once Jamie entered the bathroom she closed the door and sighed loudly. She sunk to the floor. The cool surface of the tiles soothed her incredibly overheated body. She stayed like that for a few moments before she pulled out her communicator. Jamie opened it with a flick of her wrist and placed it at her ear and mouth.

"Scotty," she said softly.

In Engineering he replied, "Scotty here, ma'am."

"We have to get out of here within three hours. Spock has orders to kill me unless I complete the mission," she said still whispering.

She wouldn't kill him, but she didn't think Spock would do the same. Even in this other universe Spock still retained similarity to his counter part's. He was a logical man and, in a way, saw the 'greater good'.

"We've got another deadline, too, ma'am," Scotty said.

"Explain," she hissed.

"The two-way matter transmission affected the local field density between the universes, and it's increasing. We've got to move fast."

One more problem to deal with. She felt worry tighten in her stomach rather painfully; she didn't want to stay here, everything was completely wrong.

"How fast?"

"Half hour at the most," Scotty sighed.

"If we miss?"

She didn't want to miss it. She much preferred the Federation over the Empire. She also preferred the less 'Nazi-like' hierarchy, and preferred independence. Also, she wanted to be away from bearded Spock before she did something that she'd regret.

"We couldn't get out of here in a century. We're ready to bridge power from the engines to the transporter. You've got to get down there and free the board so we can lock in. Give me about ten minutes, I've got to complete a few more computations."

"All right, I'll be in the transporter room in ten minutes. I'll meet you in Sickbay afterward," she whispered yet again.

"Aye, ma'am."

Meanwhile, Spock was on his computer. He decided to do some research on the ship to see what else his Captain was doing that was strange to him. Many things didn't sit right for him and of course he would get to the bottom of it and proceed with the most logical course of action. It was the Vulcan way.

"Computer?"

"Ready," the computer said in an even more monotonous tone than its user.

"Explain computer activity in the engineering section."

Spock was onto what Jamie and Scotty were up to. Not much got past him because he typically looked at things objectively. Now, he was curious as to what she and he were up to.

"A security research is in progress."

"Who is conducting the research?" Spock asked.

"The Captain and Mr. Scott."

His brows quirked. It wasn't like his Captain to be scheming with someone. She already held the most powerful position on the ship. If she wanted a higher position than she would need to be aligning herself with someone closer to an admiral.

"What is the nature of the research?"

"Program is classified under voice index log."

A big red light started flashing. It alerted Spock to a certain activity going on. He just blinked at the screen and Sulu's face.

"Why are you monitoring my communications, Mr. Sulu?"

"My security board has detected extensive use of computer, Mr. Spock. I was about to inform you," he said coyly.

"It's not hard to guess the nature of your order from Starfleet Command. I suggest a connection. The pretty little Captain suspects, she's working on escape or defence."

Spock didn't like it when Sulu talked of his mate like that. He supposed it was more instinctual than anything along with the fact that Jamie was an old friend. But the fact remained, he didn't like it.

"That is my concern," he said with a slight edge to his voice.

"Correct, it's your play. I hope you succeed because the order would fall on me next and you know how Captain Kirk's enemies have a habit of disappearing."

"If I am successful, you see yourself a step nearer to the captaincy. I do not want to command the Enterprise, but if it should befall me, I suggest you remember that my operatives would avenge my death and some of them are Vulcans."

Suddenly, Jamie finally emerged from the bathroom and Spock's monitor went black. He wheeled around in his chair flawless and looked at her. His eyes were their usual emotionless.

"Sorry about earlier, but um," she paused, "I've got to go now. I need to go meet someone."

Spock nodded once. As he watched her leave with calculating eyes, he stood and walked over to the Tantalus machine. He watched her movements from the quarters they shared. His intuition and the facts presented to made him highly suspicious…. Jamie went into the Turbolift.

Uhara got in the turbolift next to her Captain. Jamie crossed her arms over her chest as she sighed softly. It had been a long day.

Jamie addressed her, "Uhara?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Scotty's signal should be coming through any moment. You know what to do," she said leaning against the walls of the turbolift.

She figured Uhara would use the powers of seduction. It was a pretty effective way to distract someone, especially men. Jamie would know that pretty well, all her life she was a 'love them and leave them' kind of woman.

"I've got a pretty good idea, ma'am," Uhara smirked.

"Keep Sulu's attention off that board," she reminded her.

"I'll do my best, ma'am."

She smiled. She had confidence in her Communications Officer and felt like the plan would work well. Jamie rarely didn't believe in her own crew.

"Remember the powers of seduction are always effective, good luck. Kirk out."

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

Spock had figured it out. That was why he made it down to the Transporter Room and his intentions were clear. And that was why he had his phaser pointed at her head set to kill.

"Please restrict your movements, Captain," he said.

"What are you doing? Are you going to shoot me now, Spock? I thought I had until dawn," she turned around with an unimpressed look on her face.

"I shall make that decision. Since your return from the planet, you've behaved in a most atypical and illogical manner. I want to know why."

She rolled her eyes. She still wasn't impressed, Other Universe Spock or not, he was still Spock. She knew him like the back of her hand; she had worked with him for years and befriended him.

"Shoot," she sighed crossing her arms over her chest casually. "You're wasting time."

"I shall not waste time with you. You're too inflexible, too disciplined once you've made up your mind and let's not forget, stubborn. But Dr. McCoy has a plenitude of human weaknesses, sentimental, and soft. You may not tell me what I want to know, but he will."

She took a stride closer as her attitude remained casual. He raised his phaser higher in a threatening manner; he even told her if she stepped closer he would fire without hesitation. She didn't believe him and still remained clam. She knew all forms of Spock.

"You're running a big risk, Spock," she said easily.

"I have the phaser, Captain, and I do not intend to simply disappear as so many of your opponents have in the past since I do know of your methods," he said grasping her arm and turning her back to him. "Also, I do not intend to succumb to your seduction. If you please, Sickbay."

Well worded. He didn't intend to be tempted by her, but she could tell by the tension in his muscles that he wasn't completely unaffected. Then he poked her back softly with the phaser signalling her to walk towards Sickbay. She sighed loudly and complied. In Sickbay Spock still held her at phaser-point and her eyes rolled once more.

"Yes, of course, the entire landing party, Captain, stand over there. Doctor, it is time for answers."

Jamie turned around, back handed Spock, and yanked the phaser from his grasp as he ended up back against the wall from the unexpected force of it.

Scotty rushed Spock, but he simply pushed him away causing his head to smash the window. Unfortubately, that move also caused Uhara to go flying because Scotty fell on her. Then McCoy tried to go after Spock singlehandedly and the Vulcan merely dropped to the floor and flipped the doctor over his body. After easily taking down the crew Spock went for the Captain….

He went to charge her, but he stopped suddenly. Spock leaned over on Jamie's left shoulder. He coughed up a bit of blood since the force behind his run caused it. It was all because she kneed him in the gut. She lowered her left leg and he began to fall forward, but she put her pointer finger on the tip of his chin and pulled him back up to his original standing position.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Mr. Spock," she said softly as he was still shocked by the reversed situations.

Then she hit him across the temple with her phaser. The half-Vulcan went crashing into the near by window and collapsed to the floor in a bit of a heap. She dropped to her knees at his side. Even if he wasn't her the Spock from her universe he was still Spock, her friend.

"How much time, Scotty?" She said.

"Hardly fifteen minutes, ma'am, the field density between the two universes is starting to close very fast."

"Help me get him on the table. We can't just let him die," she grunted. Then McCoy and Scotty helped her up on the table. She sighed loudly at the effort of picking up a grown man even with help. Jamie then addressed Scotty. "Everything laid in, Scotty? The time lag so the operator can get into the transporter chamber?"

She ran a hand through her hair and placed her other hand on her hip. The day was getting worse as the minutes dragged by. She would make it along with her crew, no matter what.

"All laid in, ma'am."

Right before she was about to reply she felt a hand grasp her arm rather tightly. She gasped. When she turned around she saw Spock with wide brown and blood running down his temple.

"Cpatain!" Uhara, Scotty and McCoy shouted.

"Go on ahead, this won't take long," she said.

She tried to break free from his crushing grip. She could feel her skin bruising. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment because of the pressure.

"Fourteen minutes, we've got to go!" Scotty shouted at her.

"I'm not going to drag you down because I got caught!" She said with a fire in her electrifying blue eyes. "That's an order."

Suddenly, Sulu and three henchmen marched in. It surprised all of them. The four of them narrowed their eyes at him.

"What is this, Mr. Sulu?" Jamie said with an annoyed tone.

"Mr. Spock has orders to kill you, Captain. He will succeed, apparently. You will also appear to have killed him after a fierce battle. Regrettable, but it will leave me in command."

Like clockwork Jamie swiftly handed Uhara the phaser and she shot one of the henchmen and then the other. Then Sulu was all alone and Scotty decided to be the brave one. He disarmed him and knocked him out by pushing him against the wall, hard.

Scotty panted softly, "Captain, we've barely got ten minutes."

"I ordered you to leave. I'm not going to drag you down, but I promise I'll be there."

McCoy, Scott and Uhura left just as Spock sat up and grasped Her harshly by her neck. She squeaked harshly. When things he knew like the back of his hand changed, he tended to get rather frustrated.

"Why did you let me live? I want the truth, out with it," he said standing up.

He was on his feet and towered over her. She clawed at his hands rather desperately. He pushed her smaller body up against the wall and his presence was overwhelming. Jamie was incredibly dizzy and Spock wasn't relenting. But, one thing remained in her head: the answer.

"Because… you're… you're my… friend," she gasped out.

He relented on her throat. She panted harshly for air, her hand was on her throat, and she was about to collapse to the ground. However, Spock pinned her shoulders to the wall to keep her upright. He knew because of

Then as she still panted heavily, she felt fingers brush across her face. She knew what he was trying to do, but she couldn't do anything at the moment. Spock leaned in closer than before. Their breath mingled and she felt his furnace-like heat enveloping her body. She shivered from the feather light touches when Spock's fingers grazed over her face. It sent pleasurable shivers throughout her sensitive face and traveled at the key points on Jamie's head and face.

"Our minds are merging, Jamie: our minds are one, I feel what you feel, and I know what you know."

He could feel every essence of her being. For lack of better words, it was intense. Her emotions, thoughts, and state of her body was every where. He felt the thrumming pain radiate everywhere. He felt her prickles of fear. He felt the worry and anxiety swarm her. But, what he felt more intensely more than he all the others combined: love one could only feel for someone who meant more than anything, and the hurt in her heart from Spock doing what he did. It left him breathless and shaking slightly.

Even though he got the information that she was from an other universe one word came to mind. _T'hy'la. _No matter which universe it seemed that was who they truly were to each other. He was overwhelmed with her emotions and his own that came without any sort of hesitation.

When Spock's hand slipped from her key points of her temple his head slipped down. His forehead rested against her forehead. Their breaths mingled and eventually they breathed in unison. Jamie couldn't look him in the eyes as they remained shut tightly.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

Spock entered with Jamie right at the side of him. She wasn't amused whatsoever. He bruised her, nearly choked her out, and violated her mind without permission. She could punch him, but her body ached and she couldn't go another round with a Vulcan.

"I cut the transporter power. It was necessary to delay your beam-out until I could arrive," Spock said. "Go on now."

"Hands off, okay?" She said viciously.

She yanked her arm from his grasp angrily. She was absolutely furious and she had enough of it. She never liked being man handled or injured and Spock had done both. She looked at him angrily.

"Engineering, re-activate main transporter circuits," Scotty said quietly.

Spock addressed his Captain, "You must return to your universe and I must have my Captain back. I shall operate the transporter. You have two minutes and ten seconds."

She could tell that Spock wanted the one he was bounded to. She could clearly see that. He wanted her back. And because of that reason, he bruised her arm, choked her out, and mind melded with her without a second thought; he wanted to know why she was acting so differently from her counter part. Now, Jamie understood him better as to why he did that, but it didn't mean she wasn't still a little angry about it.

"In that time I have something to say. How long before the Halkan prediction of galactic revolt is realized?" She asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Approximately two hundred and forty years," he said using logic to make an accurate prediction.

"The inevitable outcome?"

"The Empire shall be overthrown, of course."

Of course. Earth's history, specifically Ancient Rome, had taught everyone that violent empire's don't last long that constantly try to expand. Spock already predicted by using logic and past events.

"The illogic of waste, Mr. Spock, the waste of lives, potential, resources, time. I submit to you that your Empire is illogical because it cannot endure. I submit that you are illogical to be a willing part of it," she said with a little venom since she was still a bit angry.

"You have one minute and twenty-three seconds," he said, not offended whatsoever by calling him illogical.

"If change is inevitable, predictable and beneficial… doesn't logic demand that you be a part of it?"

"One man cannot summon the future."

True, but it took one man to begin a movement. And in this universe changed needed to be had. Mass genocide had to be stopped as well.

"But one man can change the present, be the captain of this Enterprise, Mr. Spock. Find a logical reason for sparing the Halkans and make it stick. Push till it gives. You can defend yourself better than any man in the fleet," she said grasping his arm with and giving him a serious look.

"Captain, get in the chamber!" Scotty said with intense urgency.

"What about it, Spock?" She blinked at him with baby blue eyes trying to convince him. "What will it be? Past or future? Tyranny or freedom? It's up to you."

He considered it. Her way with words, her body language, and a way to succeed pushed him into the correct direction. He knew of the little device in the quarters her and the Captain shared. It was a possibility.

"It is time," Spock said.

Despite him not being the Spock from her universe, he still retained the same mannerisms and personality. She would miss the bearded Spock. Jamie hugged him tightly to her. She felt him stiffen at the unexpected touch, but he eventually grasped her back and the ends of her blonde hair. She then pulled back from his incredibly warm body.

"In every revolution, there's one man with a vision," she smiled whilst walking over to the Transporter.

"Captain Kirk, I shall consider it."

He then beamed them back. Their scrambled molecules pieced back together in a glittering storm. Back on the 'proper' Enterprise, in the right uniforms stepped out Jamie, McCoy, Uhara, and Scotty.

"Spock," she said.

It was weird now that he didn't have a beard and a little mustache.

"Welcome home, Captain."

"It's good to be home," She smiled.

Later on the bridge, Jamie was so elated that she was spinning around happily in her chair with her legs curled up and her arms wrapped around legs. It amused the crew members. Suddenly, she stopped with one foot on the floor and her eyes moved around before they focused.

"Whoa, head rush," she said shaking her head before she said in her normal tone, "What I don't understand is how you were able to identify our counterparts so quickly."

"It was far easier for you as civilised men to behave like barbarians, than it was for them to behave like civilised men. I assume they returned to their Enterprise at the same time you appeared here," he said monotonously.

"Probably. However, that Jamie Kirk will find a few changes, if I read my Spocks correctly," she said with a smile and a wink.

McCoy then walked over to them. He was rather amused and smiled at them.

"Jamie, I think I liked him with a beard better, it gave him character. Of course, almost any change would be a distinct improvement."

She began to laugh, but then she stifled it at the look on Spock's face. One of his slanted eyebrows were raised and the other narrowed. Little giggles escaped her before she composed herself to speak.

Jamie said, "What worries me is the easy way his counterpart fitted into that other universe. I always thought Spock was a bit of a pirate at heart."

"Indeed, may I point out that I had an opportunity to observe your counterparts here quite closely. They were brutal, savage, unprincipled, uncivilised, treacherous, In every way. They're splendid examples of homo-sapiens, the very flower of humanity. I found them quite refreshing," he said standing to leave and his tone changed a little from its usual state.

"I'm not sure, but I think we've been insulted," she smiled as she swerved over to face McCoy.

"I'm sure."

She was still amused. She could pick up Spock's usual ways and non-emotions emotions. He was a tiny bit offended, so he said what he observed in an insulting fashion. Well, Jamie was a playful woman and she had a retort.

"Well, it takes one to know one… or in your case half of one, Mr. Spock."

She and McCoy laugh loudly to themselves as Spock's face remained neutral. Vulcans didn't get offended or angry… or more accurately he didn't allow himself to be offended. His walls were up and he planned to keep them up.

**Author's Note: Whoa, that was a long chapter. :—) I hope that all of you have enjoyed this really long chapter. You can show your appreciation or like for it by following, favoriting, or dropping a review. Or all three simultaneously. :—D**


End file.
